The Return of the Wildcats
by ma531419
Summary: At the end of their senior year of high school the Wildcats had a huge falling out. Going to separate colleges they all face different challenges. Now they're all back in Albuquerque, unprepared for what is about to be thrown at them. TROYELLA
1. Chapter 1: The Wildcats are Back

AN: Okay so I had another idea. Here it is!! I do promise that one of my other stories will be updated though. As soon as I finish writing this I'll jump on that!! Everyday that I can update this summer I promise I will!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 1: The Wildcats are Back

Gabriella Montez lugged yet another box into her new home. Well, it wasn't just her home. She was sharing it with her 2-year-old daughter Sara, her best friend Kelsi Neilson, and Kelsi's 2-year-old son Trevor. Yes Gabriella Montez and Kelsi Neilson were unmarried and each had a kid. Oh and how could it be forgotten that Gabi and Kelsi had two dogs, Gilligan and Maizie. (I know I use them in everything, but they're really so cute!)

FLASHBACK:

Gabriella woke up for the fourth time that week at 3 am to throw up; about 30 minutes later Kelsi followed her to the bathroom of their 2-bedroom apartment in Charlottesville, Virginia to also get sick.

"Gabs, what's wrong with us?" Kelsi asked as she leaned against the wall next to her best friend from high school, and the only friend she had kept in touch with.

"Kelly," Gabi replied, using her nickname for Kelsi, "We might be pregnant." The thought had been in the back of both of their minds since they started getting sick. They agreed to get cleaned up and go to the 24-hour store to buy pregnancy tests.

Both Gabriella and Kelsi were in their first year of Grad School at UVA, or University of Virginia. Kelsi was going for her doctorate in music and chorale studies, while Gabi was going for one in history.

Two hours later it was confirmed that both Kelsi and Gabriella were pregnant.

END OF FLASHBACK

Finally the last box was in the house. The furniture had been put in place the day before; the movers had done that luckily. Neither of these girls could have handled that, especially with two little munchkins running around. Kelsi and Gabi had just moved back to their hometown, Albuquerque, New Mexico and were going to begin working at their old high school, East High.

Kelsi, who had gone to UCLA after high school to study music, had written songs for Hollywood Records during those four years, making a substantial sum of money before putting herself through Grad School with her best friend Gabi at UVA. Now she was going to be the chorus teacher at East High. On the side, however, Kelsi continued to provide Hollywood Records with hit songs.

Gabi went to Boston College for her undergrad and had actually discovered what really went down during the JFK assassination. After writing a very successful book about it she put herself through Grad School at UVA. Now she was going to be a history teacher at East High. Gabi, however, can't stop writing; along with teaching she's going to be writing historical fiction novels.

These two young and successful women were ready to face the world, and their gossip filled old town, or so they thought.

At that same time Troy Bolton, Chad Danforth, Zeke Baylor, and Jason Cross, former L.A. Lakers, were moving into their four-bedroom house. Or rather, Troy and Zeke were moving in, while Chad and Jason were shooting hoops in the back.

"Why are we the only one carrying stuff in?" Zeke asked one of his best friends.

The handsome blue-eyed, shaggy haired man shrugged his shoulders as he set a box in the kitchen. "All I know is that I'm not touching one box of their stuff. I'll help you and all the stuff for the rest of the house. If they don't pitch in, their stuff can stay in the moving van." Troy replied with a mischievous smirk.

"That is a brilliant idea Captain!" The handsome dark-skinned boy replied to his friend. They high-fived each other and resumed their laborious work.

After about 30 minutes Jason walked up to his room to get a fresh shirt on, only to realize that none of his stuff was there. "Dude," Jason turned to Zeke, "where's my stuff?"

Zeke smirked at the shorter dark-haired boy, "Moving van. Tell Danforth that's where he'll find his stuff too." Zeke called over his shoulder as he made his way to the kitchen to start putting his cooking utensils away. Jason sighed in defeat and went to tell his busy-haired friend Chad that they didn't get out of moving.

Once everything was settled in for the night Zeke went to the kitchen to begin cooking dinner. Zeke, a former Georgia Tech basketball player and former Lakers player finally opened up his dream café: Baylor's Best, in the heart of downtown Albuquerque, New Mexico. Zeke was always the chef of the Wildcats.

Troy began to go through the rosters that the school had sent him; he was the new head of the physical education department at East High. Captain of is high school basketball team, of his college basketball team Georgia Tech, and finally of the NBA team the Lakers, Troy was finally done with playing due to a knee injury. Now he was to be the coach at East High.

Jason went to sit down at his desk to go through the papers that the office had sent for him. Never the star in basketball, Jason found time for law school while playing for the Lakers. Now he was the newest member of a local law firm in downtown Albuquerque. Jason had gone to Barry College, where he had played basketball and been co-captain. He then rejoined his friends in L.A. to play for the Lakers.

Chad, on the other hand, sat down for a less laborious task: Xbox. Chad had gone to University of Florida to play basketball. As the captain of his team he advanced on to play professionally for the Lakers with his high school buddies. Now he was going to be a coach at East High with Troy.

After Troy's unfortunate knee injury, all three of his best friends retired from their hectic life of professional basketball and moved to Albuquerque, New Mexico to settle down for the rest of their lives. All the boys had gone to East High, and would be coaching the basketball team together, while Chad and Troy were also the P.E. coaches. Yes, their lives were finally settling down and coming together peacefully, for the moment anyways.

Taylor McKessie sighed dramatically as she hauled the final box into the bedroom of her tiny apartment in Albuquerque, New Mexico. "Of all the places I could've gone to for residency," she thought, "I had to come back to this place."

Now that everything was in her little one bedroom apartment she began to unpack her stuff. As she did her mind flew from one topic to the next. From her new job, her internship at Albuquerque Grace (made up btws!), to her time at John Hopkins for college and med school, and finally, to high school. She let out another sigh at the thought of high school.

Taylor continued to unpack slowly. Finally she decided that enough was enough for one night and sat down with a glass of red wine and turned on the news. She didn't start work for another week and as she mindlessly stared at the T.V., she realized that she actually wanted to visit her old high school.

"I haven't been there in eight years" she mused to herself as her cat, Chloe, jumped into her lap. "What do you think Chloe?" She asked the feline, "Think I should see if old Darbus is still kickin'?"

Chloe meowed loudly and Taylor nodded, "You're right Chloe, I should probably stay away from those memories." She sighed and decided to turn in, there really was no point in getting depressed again.

"RYAN!" A scream echoed through the Evan's old homestead. Well, actually it was a mansion.

"Yes Sharpay." Ryan asked wearily. His twin sister, the overly dramatic Sharpay had been in a foul mood ever since the plane landed in Albuquerque, New Mexico.

"Nothing." The pretty blond sighed, "Sorry I haven't been very nice Ryan." Sharpay apologized to her brother. He sighed and gave her a hug.

"It's no big, this is actually a pretty big transition. We haven't been here in eight years sis." Sharpay nodded as tears welled up in her eyes remembering the time eight years ago that she and Ryan boarded a plane bound for NYU, where they were going to college. She sighed and shook off the feeling, and went back to unpacking.

After four years in college Sharpay and Ryan Evans actually made it on Broadway. But 8 months ago, Sharpay had to have her tonsils removed. After that she refused to go back to the stage, instead she took a job at East High. Head of the Theatre Department, replacing crazy Darbus.

After a month of not having Sharpay, Ryan decided that Broadway wasn't the same without his twin and decided to move back to New Mexico with her. At that time their parents retired and decided to move to Spain. They left Ryan and Sharpay their mansion and Lava Springs, the resort they owned. Sharpay didn't want to work at Lava Springs, however, and turned her share over to Ryan. They decided to move into their parents' old house though, and that is what they were attempting to do at that moment.

Both of them were trying to forget the memories of high school. Little did they know that those memories were coming back to haunt them very quickly.

AN: Okay, so I know it's kind of confusing, but give it time and it'll make sense I think. Read and Review!!

Mollie XOXO


	2. Chapter 2: Rocky Reunions

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 2: Rocky Reunions

When Gabi and Kelsi arrived in Albuquerque, the first thing they did was hunt for babysitters. Unfortunately, Gabi's mom died a year before she had Sara, and Kelsi's parents moved to Seattle to retire. Luck, however, was with them. During the interview process that they held at the park, so crazy people wouldn't have their address, they came across Lucy.

Lucy was a college student at U of A. She was in her sophomore year, and would be done with classes everyday by 3, when the extended day care program at East Elementary got done for the babies. Gabi and Kelsi could drop the kids off and Lucy would pick them up everyday and stay with them at home until they got back from work.

"We've got two extra car seats." Gabi began explaining as they walked from the park to the house. "You can either take them with you, leave them in your car, or leave them at the house. Just make sure they always ride in them." Lucy nodded and her red curls shook as she did so.

The next morning at 6 o'clock, Gabi and Kelsi were bustling about to get the kids ready for school and to prepare for their first day as teachers at East High School. By 7, everyone was piled up in their one car and prepared to officially begin their new life. They quickly dropped Sara and Trevor off at East Elementary and made their way to East High. Once they arrived, they went to settle into their classrooms.

"Once it's time for lunch I'll come by your room G." Kelsi decided. "Maybe we could eat in our favorite spot?" She winked at Gabi who simply giggled.

After their laughter had died down Gabi smiled and said, "We'll eat in our favorite spot. See ya later Kelly!" With that Kelsi made her way to her own classroom.

Gabi's homeroom slowly trickled in and chose seats to sit in. They were all talking, some excited about the start of the school year, others not so much. One conversation in particular caught her attention, "Coach Bolton's really going to work us this season." A blond boy told his friends.

"I know, and he's holding preliminary try outs next week, just to see what talent he's got." A dark-haired boy responded.

"It's going to be tough, he's going to have really high expectations. I heard he's bringing in guests to help us too. He really wants us to beat West High this year!" the blond spoke again. The bell rang, signaling the beginning of homeroom.

"Good morning everyone! My name is Miss Montez, and I'm replacing Mr. O'Connell. So welcome to my class." Everyone smiled, they swiftly took roll, and it looked like the beginnings to an easy day.

Kelsi's homeroom slowly piled into the chorus room as the first bell rang. By the time everyone was accounted for she decided to sit back and listen to some of the student's conversations. One, however, held her attention, and she decided to listen closely.

"So I had lunch with my grandparents last night. Ugh, so boring." A brunette named Emily, complained to her friend.

"Yeah, well when I saw mine last the only thing they could talk about were how the Wildcats were back in town." Lindsay whined.

"The Wildcats?" Emily questioned

"Apparently some eight years ago nine friends, who went here, had a falling out and went to separate colleges or something like that. Before that they were inseparable, they were nicknamed the Wildcats by the town. Well, some of them are back." Lindsay explained.

"Sounds boring." Emily replied as the bell rang signaling the end to homeroom.

Sharpay waltzed into her homeroom 3 minutes late. "Okay everyone settle down now. My name is Miss Evans, and I will be Darbus' replacement." Everyone in the class cheered. "BUT, that does not mean that you may play on your cell phones." Everyone groaned. "I know it sucks, I had Darbus for homeroom for my four years here too AND I did theatre with her, but cell phones are still against the rules." Everyone nodded their understanding.

"Dude," one boy got his friends attention, he happened to be holding a basketball.

"Yeah?" his green-eyed friend responded.

"New teacher is so hot!" His friend simply nodded his head.

Sharpay overheard this little exchange and smirked. "What's your name?" She asked the boy with the basketball.

"Chad Easom" He replied. "Ironic." Sharpay thought to herself

"Well, Mr. Easom, this is a place of learning not a hockey arena." She quoted Darbus as she motioned to the basketball, which was swiftly moved from the top of his desk to his lap. The whole class erupted in fits of laughter. After that Sharpay quickly took roll and finally homeroom came to a close.

Troy and Jason sat in the boys locker room with their homerooms. They had decided that morning to combine them so they could hang out, as if they didn't spend enough time with each other. Their homerooms went smoothly as they swiftly took roll and then talked about sports with the guys as the girls gossiped about nothing in particular. Finally homeroom ended and classes were beginning.

For the first week of school Sharpay, Kelsi, Gabi, Troy, and Chad pretty much stayed in their classrooms. None of them really wandered the school. They ate lunch in their classrooms, only made necessary trips to the teachers lounge and pretty much kept to themselves as they learned the ropes.

Nights passed the same for the group of ex-friends. It was spent at home, getting used to working and being back in Albuquerque. Taylor quickly got situated with her crazy hours as an intern. Working whenever she was told, and sleeping whenever she could find five minutes. Zeke had more flexible hours as he only owned a café, which closed promptly at 3 o'clock everyday. Jason worked basic hours since he was new to his job. He did whatever his employers asked of him, and he did it surprisingly well.

The second week of school Troy and Chad held preliminary basketball tryouts to see what kind of talent they had at the school. They decided to enlist the help of Zeke and Jason to see what these boys had in them. For the past few years East High had been losing the championship game to West High. "Well that is all about to change." Troy thought to himself. "The four of us are going to whip those boys into shape."

As the tryouts began around 3:30 that afternoon, Gabi and Kelsi met up in the chorus room.

"You know Kelly, I've been thinking." Gabi began

"That's never good." Kelsi joked with her best friend

"Haha, very funny. Like I was saying. I think it's time we move on and suck it up and tour the school. We need to put all those bad memories behind us." Gabi held her breath waiting for the fit of rage to come. Instead she was pleasantly surprised.

"Let's do it." Kelsi began jumping up and down as she linked arms with Gabi.

Ryan entered Darbus' old classroom to meet up with his sister. "Hey Shar. You ready to make the pass over the campus for the first time?" He asked his twin.

"Yeah, I think it's time we put the past to bed forever." With that she gathered up the rest of her things and they made their way to the door.

At that same moment Taylor entered the doors of East High. "What the hell am I doing here. I must be delirious from all the sleep that I HAVEN'T been getting." She mumbled to herself as she made her way through the halls of EHS.

At 4 pm the basketball tryouts were still in progress. It was then that the doors to the gym opened and two pretty women stepped inside. Gabi and Kelsi giggled when they saw their students scrimmaging and went unnoticed by all the men in the gym. They quietly made their way over to the bleachers to sit down. Fate, however, was not with them. It was at this time that Troy decided to blow his whistle to pause the game. That was when she heard his voice, for the first time in almost three years.

"Okay guys that's enough of that for the moment." Troy yelled as he caught the ball that Zeke tossed at him.

"Troy?" Gabriella said, in a voice that she thought was barely above a whisper. The gym fell silent as Troy turned to face his ex-girlfriend.

He slowly made his way towards her. Once he was about 5 feet away she began to take steps back shaking her head, as if afraid of him as tears welled up in her eyes. "What are you doing here? Where's your father?" She asked, in a voice more confident than she felt.

"Nice to see you to Ella." Troy smirked, "And he retired, Chad and I are the new coaches at East High. What are YOU doing here?"

"Wait a minute." Kelsi interrupted. "If you and Chad are the new coaches that what are Cross and Baylor doing here?" She demanded.

Just as Troy was about to respond the doors flung open revealing the blond twins Sharpay and Ryan. "Gosh Ry I haven't been in here in ag-" She stopped at the sight of her ex-boyfriend. "Zeke?" She asked

"Shar?" He responded incredulously.

Sharpay marched herself all the way over to him and slapped his face, "Who do you think you are? And how on earth do you think you have the right to call me 'Shar' after what you did to me?" She demanded before stepping back to her brother's side. Zeke just rubbed the side of his face before calmly responded.

"It takes two to tango honey, and it takes two to ruin a relationship." Came his smart ass reply.

"Kiss my ass Baylor." She spat, completely unaware that her students were witnessing the entire scene.

And if enough wasn't already going on the doors to the gym quietly creaked open as Taylor walked in. The first person she saw was Troy. "Bolton, how's life?" She asked sarcastically. "I hope-" She stopped when she saw Chad.

"Shit." She muttered.

"Hey there McKessie." Chad waved.

"Bit me Danforth." She spat.

Kelsi laughed in spite of the situation, noticing Emily and Lindsay sitting on the bleachers with some other girls doing homework and chatting she said, "Meet the Wildcats everyone."

Silence followed for a good two minutes at the mention of the Wildcats. Gabriella sighed, as tears began streaming freely down her face she looked at Troy and asked, "What happened Troy? What did I do wrong? What went down between that was so bad that you had to be drunk to be nice to me?"

"Even then he still managed to turn your life upside down Gabs." Kelsi interrupted with a glare to Troy.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked

"As if you don't know!" Gabi yelled, "You weren't even man enough to face the problem at hand!" She raged, "Your manager had to do it for you. And for your information I am not worthless!" With that she stormed out of the gym leaving a very confused Troy in her wake.

Everyone in the gym sat in silence. "What was that all about?" Jason quietly asked

"You're just as bad as Troy!" Kelsi screamed "You two get us knocked up and then can't even face us. When we called you didn't answer and when we finally get a returned phone call it's from your managers telling us that you are willing to pay to keep us quiet so we don't ruin your reputations. And you-" she pointed at Troy, "How dare you call her worthless." With that Kelsi stomped out of the room after Gabi.

Silence fell into the room once again until Sharpay spoke. "How dare you two! And I'm sure that you-" she gestured to Chad and Zeke, "somehow condoned all of this."

AN; Hope you liked it! Review.

Mollie XOXO


	3. Chapter 3: Messes Left Behind

Disclaimer: I own nothing

AN: Okay, I just want to say thank you to all those who review any of my stories, and (this is totally random) the new Indiana Jones hit theaters yesterday and it was AMAZING so anyone and everyone should totally go see. I'm going again for sure! Okay, on with the story. Oh, there's cussing in this chapter. Fair warning, it's peppered throughout the whole thing (mainly Troy I believe).

Chapter 3: Messes Left Behind

Kelsi turned to corner after leaving the gym and began to search high and low for her in the hallways. Suddenly Sharpay, Taylor, and Ryan came flying in her direction.

"Did-you-find-her-?' Sharpay asked out of breath. Kelsi shook her head no and Sharpay said, "Follow me." They all did and she led them up to their favorite place during high school: the rooftop garden. There, Gabi silently crying on the bench that had been there 8 years ago.

"8 years ago when life wasn't a living hell." Gabi bitterly thought to herself.

"Boo?" Sharpay carefully approached her ex-best friend.

"What the hell do you want Sharpay?" Gabi bitterly spat out. Kelsi instinctively wrapped her arms around Gabi in a comforting gesture.

"To apologize." Sharpay said quietly, "I never quite understood why we all broke off ties. It was those idiots that started everything, and for some reason we all decided to fight." Sharpay was crying now, "And in the process of losing the love of my life I lost my sisters. Just thank G-d Ryan still put up with me." She sobbed as Taylor, Kelsi, and Gabi all hugged her. Ryan just kept his distance until Taylor pulled away.

"To manly to join in?" She joked and he laughed and jogged over to join in on the hug.

BACK IN THE GYM

After Gabi had run off, and Kelsi had dropped a bomb, and Sharpay had let them have it, the four guys stood still, fully aware that students and Taylor were still present. "Assholes." Taylor mumbled as she stormed out to find Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi, and Gabi.

"What just happened?" Zeke carefully asked.

"I think we're dads." Troy answered, gesturing to himself and Jason.

"But we-" Jason began

"Had no idea." Troy finished.

"Okay, I think that's enough for today, we'll see you boys tomorrow." Chad said, taking control as Troy and Jason sat contemplating what had just happened. Troy suddenly stormed over to his stuff sitting on the bleachers as the students began filing out of the gym slowly.

"Dude?" Zeke asked, "What are you doing?"

Troy didn't answered instead he just scrolled around on his phone and then put it up to his ear. Three rings later:

"Hello?"

"Chris?" Troy questioned his former manager.

"Troy Bolton! How ya doing son?" Chris asked

"What the fuck Chris. Did Gabi have a baby and I not know about it? Did you know that I got her pregnant when we were in Virginia? What the hell is going on?" Troy demanded

"Okay calm down Troy. It's what was best for the team's image." Chris explained

"The teams image?" Troy asked incredulously "Do you think Jason and I give a shit about the teams image? What we care about are the women we love, and knowing whether or not we have a kids!"

Troy and Chris talked for a few more minutes, which consisted of Troy constantly screaming or mumbling obscenities into the phone. Finally after 10 minutes of arguing Troy hung up on Chris.

"Christ, Jason. We got them pregnant. That night we got stupidly drunk in the bar. Damn it!" He threw his phone across the gym and it shattered into a million pieces. "They called us, and we were so busy we didn't answer. Finally they called the gym one day and Chris answered and found out. He took care of it from there." Troy practically yelled.

"Dude, I think you need to calm down and take a few deep breaths." Zeke advised.

"CALM DOWN ZEKE? CALM DOWN! HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN WHEN MY MANAGER, WHO I THOUGHT WAS MY FRIEND CALLED THE LOVE OF MY LIFE WORTHLESS AND FAILED TO MENTION THAT I GOT HER PREGNANT WHILE SHE WAS IN GRAD SCHOOL AND THEN WASN'T THERE TO HELP HER RAISE A CHILD. NOW SHE'S ALL ALONE. DAMN IT, TELL ME HOW THE HELL I'M SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN!" Troy screamed.

The gym remained silent until Jason spoke for just about the first time. "I think we need to find out where they live and explain ourselves. It's time to fix our mistake." Troy nodded shakily and they quickly made their way to the front office. There they could find a directory of teacher addresses. What they didn't realize was that all the kids that had been in the gym earlier were still present listening to what was going on.

Once they found Gabi and Kelsi's address the four guys made their way to their house, surprised to find four cars in the drive way. One was pink. "Uh oh." Zeke said, "Sharpay is here." He motioned to the car and Chad just patted his back in sympathy, not realizing that the third car belonged to Taylor.

The guys went and knocked on the door, it was opened by a pretty redhead who looked to be in her early 20s. "Can we come in?" Troy asked, "We need to see Gabi and Kelsi." He explained. Lucy nodded, not realizing who they were and what they represented.

"Oh my G-d Boo, Kels," Sharpay gushed, "They're too cute." She cooed as she played with Sara.

"Thanks!" The two moms proudly said at the same time.

"But really girlies, they are!" Taylor replied as she played with Trevor and his favorite ball.

Ryan chucked, "Women." He sighed

"Problem Evans?" Gabi asked in a teasing tone, Ryan just held up his hands and shook his head no. Everyone laughed.

Lucy came back into the room, "Gabi, Lucy, you have some visitors." She announced

"Who?" Both women asked at once, only to regret their decision. Standing in front of them were their four worst nightmares.

"Can we help you?" Gabi asked in a surprisingly civil voice as she handed Sara to Lucy. Kelsi then gave her Trevor.

"Can you take them out back?" She asked, "They don't need to see this." She explained, Lucy nodded and took the kids into the backyard to play.

"Okay what do you want." Kelsi asked.

"To explain and apologize." Troy tried

"Five minutes." Kelsi said. They nodded and began to explain what had happened and that they had no idea.

"And when your call stopped coming, for obvious reasons, we got so caught up in our busy schedule that we forgot to call you back. We know it's not really an excuse, but it's all we can offer right now." Troy finished lamely.

Kelsi and Gabi remained silent for a couple of minutes. "Fine, you're forgiven for that, but not for how you treated us." Gabi said, "You can meet your kids, we would never keep them from you if you wanted to know them. But then you may exit the way you came in."

Troy began to protest, "Don't bother Bolton." Sharpay answered, and she interrupted Zeke before he could speak, "If you really wanted to be in our lives you wouldn't have treated us like shit in the first place." She placed a protective arm around Gabi's waist. Gabi nodded her agreement.

"We were young and stupid." Chad began

"And what? Now you're old and stupid?" Taylor countered. "Gee, thanks for insinuating that we're old. That's just what I want to hear." She sarcastically yelled at him.

"I never said you were old!" Chad yelled

"I never said you said it you idiot! I said you INSINUATED it." She let out a frustrated groan, "Why do I even bother, why did I EVER bother?" She asked herself.

"Cause you love me?" Chad asked, tears welled up in her eyes as she said.

"I can get over you. You guys broke us, we should never speak to you again. And you tore us apart. We were the perfect group until you had to go and get big headed." Taylor replied

"Look I think you all should go, we'll let you know when we're stable enough to have you meet our kids. It'll happen, I promise, and I don't break mine." Kelsi spat as she went to the door and waited until the guys left, without a word.

Once they were gone, all four girls broke down crying, leaving a very tired Ryan to clean up the mess those guys left behind them, "AGAIN" he moaned to himself.

AN: Review please!

Mollie XOX


	4. Chapter 4: Aftermath

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 4: Aftermath

The next day Kelsi, Gabi, Sharpay, Troy and Chad wearily came to school. As they expected, the halls were full of gossip about the Wildcats and their falling out.

During all of their classes the would catch snatches of different conversations about why they stopped speaking to each other and if Gabi and Kelsi really had kids courtesy of Troy and Jason.

When lunch finally came around Gabi sighed in relief as the final student filed out of the classroom. As she sat there rubbing her temples, willing for her migraine to go away, she head a voice she never expected to hear.

"Headache too?" The voice belonged to none other than Troy Bolton, he entered her classroom with the knowing smirk on his face.

"More like a migraine." She responded with a tired smile.

Troy went and sat at the edge of her desk. "Maybe" he carefully began, "we can talk about what happened between us sometime?"

Gabi glared daggers at him, but nonetheless found herself agreeing with a half-hearted nod. Troy smiled at her and got up from his spot, "I'll let you get back to work." And with that, he walked out of her classroom.

Gabi groaned in frustration at her predicament and threw one of her textbooks across the room at the now closed door. Five seconds later it opened again, this time revealing a very tired Sharpay. Her normal sparkle that she always had was gone, and Gabi was not referring just to her clothes. Although her style had changed from the sparkling designer teen clothes to professional designer attire, she still wore almost all pink.

"Boo?" Sharpay asked, bringing Gabi out of her reverie by waving a perfectly manicured hand in front of Gabi's face.

"Huh?" Gabi looked up into Sharpay's concerned eyes, "Sorry, spaced out I guess." She began to rube her temples once again. Shar opened up her pink coach brief case and pulled out a bottle of Tylenol. She quickly opened it and handed Gabi two of them. Gabi smiled her thanks and took them.

"He wants to talk Pay." Gabi said, again staring blankly ahead of her.

"Are you going to listen?"

"I don't know." Was all Gabi could honestly tell her. "Pay?" Sharpay nodded for her to continue, "What happened with us? We used to be best friends."

"When Troy said those awful things to you Boo, I couldn't believe it. No I couldn't believe that Zeke was involved, until he said them to me. But it was too late, I'd already sided with the guys. Ryan, well he's my brother, through thick and thin, good and bad, he sticks with me, and I with him. Kelsi, she was in the same position as you and ya'll stayed together. And Taylor? Well, Tay said that she was tired of all this pointless drama and was the first to get out."

Gabi sighed as the bell rang, signaling the resumption of classes. The two girls hugged and Pay went back to her classroom.

At 12 o'clock Jason looked up from his papers, he sighed and threw his pen on his desk. "This sucks." He thought to himself, then a small smile appeared on his face as he thought of the pretty brunette and the tiny boy, HIS tiny boy. He let out another frustrated sigh as he picked up his jacket and fished his car keys out of his pocket as he left his office, slamming the door behind him, He got into his car, angrily slamming that door as well, and sped off to Baylor's Best.

He pulled into the parking lot and stormed into the little café, startling all the customers, as they turned to face him. He just glared at them all, daring them to question his mood. Zeke, hearing all the commotion from the back, came out front to face a frustrated Jason Cross.

"Can I get two VERY large cups of coffee with cream and sugar?" Zeke asked the pretty blond behind the counter.

"Yes Mr. Baylor." She responded politely to her boss. Two minutes later Jason and Zeke were sitting at a table in the corner with their piping hot coffee waiting on sandwiches for lunch.

"I don't know what to do Zeke." Jason sighed, "I had no idea that she was pregnant. I want to help, but I don't think she wants it, at least from me."

"Dude, give her time. She's only had a day to process the idea of you not knowing. Think about it, she's had eight years to hate you, and nearly three to think you don't care about your 'family'." Zeke advised

"We'll be lucky if any of them talk to us ever again after senior year." Jason commented and Zeke just nodded his agreement, thinking of the pretty blond that he loved and lost.

"Okay Mr. Smith, I'm just going to draw some blood, then Dr. Burke will be in to see you." Taylor pleasantly informed her patient.

Then old man nodded and winced as the needle went into his arm to draw blood out. "All done." Taylor smiled as she left the room.

The minute she was out of the room she let out a tired sigh. Even though she should have gotten a full nights sleep last night she hadn't. "I can't believe I went back there." She thought to herself, "I knew better. I left first for a reason, I wanted to get out of that drama and I managed to, now all I've done is get myself sucked back into it." Taylor walked right past Dr. Burke who had incidentally spoken to her, only she had been too caught up in her own thoughts to even acknowledge his presence.

Dr. Burke sighed and moved on as Taylor continued on her way, headed towards toxicology with the blood sample. On her way her thoughts never left her "reunion" with her "best friends".

"I can't believe that Kelsi and Gabi have kids." She mumbled to herself, "I can't believe that Troy and Jason got them pregnant. I can't believe that they seemed to believe their lame story about their manager. Ugh, I can't believe I'm letting myself get caught up in all this drama AGAIN!" She sighed as she left the blood sample with the creepy guy behind the toxicology counter.

"Hey McKessie?" Taylor looked up to find the only other girl in her intern group, Lacey, talking to her.

"Yeah Gold?" Taylor responded to Lacey Gold.

"What's up with you? I just saw you completely ignore Dr. Burke. Everything okay?" The tiny girl asked her friend

"Oh my G-d! I did not just ignore Dr. Burke?" Lacey simply nodded, "Shit! This reunion of sorts that I had with my ex-best friends from high school has really thrown me off." She explained.

Again Lacey nodded her understanding.

Ryan sat in his spacious office at Lava Springs think of the previous night. He smiled when he thought of Lucy. She worked so well with Sara and Trevor, and G-d was she gorgeous, with her red curls and blue eyes.

Then he thought about the four guys that had ruined his friendship and destroyed his sister. He groaned, putting his head in his hands as his phone went off AGAIN.

"Hello." He answered in an aggravated tone.

"Mr. Evans? It seems that East High School is interested in hosting and event at Lava Springs." The general manager Mr. Taylor replied.

"What kind of event?" Ryan's curiosity was now getting the best of him.

"A talent show of sorts. The faculty and staff would put it on for the students, parents, and alumni." Was the answer.

Ryan paused, a plan forming in his blond head, this was actually perfect, "Schedule it. If there are any conflicts make it work." He ordered and hung up before waiting for a response from Mr. Taylor. "Yes," he thought, "this might just work."

AN: Okay, so it's a little short, but review anyways please.

Mollie XOXO


	5. Chapter 5: Darbus Returns

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 5: Darbus Returns

Ryan quickly got up from his office chair after hanging up with Mr. Taylor. "I can't believe I'm actually doing this, but life was so much better when we all got along." He mused to himself as he headed towards East High to talk to his sister.

Gabi walked into the teachers' lounge to get a cup of coffee and check her box for announcements. When she walked in all talking ceased as all eyes were on her, she sighed wearily and continued on her quest for caffeine. She let out another sigh as teachers began whispering all around her, "Well, I had to know this would happen when I let loose at the basketball tryouts." She thought to herself as she began rubbing her temples again.

Troy walked into the teachers' lounge and the whispers only increased, he knew what they were talking about. He sighed, and then smiled slightly as he saw Ella, his Ella, in the back. "She must still have that headache." He thought when he saw her rubbing her head.

He made his way over to her and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Still got that migraine." She jumped and looked up at him.

"Yeah, I've taken Tylenol, but it won't go away, and this," she gestured to the whispering faculty, "doesn't help at all."

Troy laughed, "It's kind of like high school though, everyone used to talk about us, we were able to ignore it then, so we can do it now." He commented.

"Yeah, but then it was good things, people were jealous or wanting to know what we'd been up to over the weekend, they weren't talking about how I got knocked up as a Grad Student." Gabi hissed at him. "Sorry, it's the migraine talking." She quickly apologized.

Troy looked upset, but nodded his understanding nonetheless. They smiled as Sharpay made her way over to them, "The won't fucking shut up." She mumbled as she poured a cup of coffee, "Bolton." She nodded her acknowledgement.

"Come on Pay, we need to be nice, after all, we're all living in the same small town and we were friends for forever. So for now, peace." Gabi scolded her friend. Sharpay nodded and apologized as Chad made his way into the teachers' lounge with Kelsi. The two weren't talking.

"Okay you two, I've decided that we need to try to get along. We all work here and we all live in the same city. It's the least that we could do." Gabi pleaded with her best friend and her ex best friends ex boyfriend. "Too many exes" she thought wryly.

"FINE" they chorused. Suddenly the doors burst open and a bundle of bright colors entered the teachers' lounge.

"Holy" Troy began

"Shit" Gabi continued

"Is that?" Kelsi began asking

"Freaking Darbus?" Chad finished

"Yeah." Sharpay answered. The group stood still, hoping to go unnoticed by their high school teacher from hell.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Wildcats. Back to wreak more havoc?" She spat as she ruefully glanced at Chad's basketball.

"It's good to see you too Mrs. Darbus." Sharpay said. Darbus surveyed them.

"Well, Mr. Bolton, what exactly are you doing here?" She glared at Troy.

"I'm the head of the physical education department." Troy replied evenly.

"Danforth this is a my chapel of the arts, not a hockey arena." Darbus scolded Chad.

"Okay, after four years you would've thought you would get it. This" he held up his basketball, "is a basketball. You play basketball on a court, not a field, not in a hockey arena. Secondly, this is not your 'chapel of the arts'", he mocked, "it's the teachers' lounge. And no you can't give me detention because I work here, I am no longer inferior to you." Chad yelled.

"Oh really now Mr. Danforth." Darbus challenged.

Chad cowered, "Kidding Mrs. Darbus." He quietly said, hiding slightly behind Troy.

Gabi chuckled at Chad's antics. "Miss Montez, or is it Bolton now?"

"Oh believe me, it's Montez" Gabi glared slightly at Troy, who winced.

"You're book was a success, I hear that you'll keep writing. Historical fiction, correct?" Gabi nodded, "And you're teaching history?"

"Yes ma'am." Gabi said.

"And Sharpay you're dutifully continuing my reign." Sharpay nodded, always slightly nervous around Darbus. "And where are Mr. Evans, Mr. Baylor, Mr. Cross, and Miss McKessie?" She asked.

Across the room a familiar voice called out to Sharpay, "Sharpay I've brought you some crem- oh dear." Zeke stopped in his tracks, Darbus was standing in front of him.

"Don't make any sudden movements." Sharpay joked at him earning a glare from Darbus.

"And don't look her in the eyes." Troy laughed, not even flinching as she shot daggers at him. Zeke stood stock still, afraid that she might hurt him.

"Mr. Baylor, what are we doing here." Darbus asked coolly.

"I just thought I'd bring Sharpay some freshly made crème Brule, from my café." He explained quietly.

"Wow, that's really sweet, thank you Zeke." Sharpay said, blushing slightly.

"No problem." Zeke breathed out when Darbus turned away from him.

"So what about Cross, Evans, and McKessie?" She asked again.

"Jason's a lawyer, Ryan owns Lava Springs, and Taylor's just started her internship at Albuquerque Grace Hospital." Gabi explained, wishing that Darbus would just go away.

Mrs. Darbus nodded and in one swift motion threw her scarf back over her shoulder as she made her way out of the teachers' lounge. The second she was done the present Wildcats burst into fits of laughter. "Well, one thing's for sure," Gabi began

"She hasn't changed a bit." Kelsi laughed, noting how Darbus still failed to notice her, thankfully.

AN: I hope you like it! I'd really like 10 reviews so I can have 28, before I update again! Pretty please with a cherry on top?

Mollie XOXO


	6. Chapter 6: Enlisting Help

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 6: Enlisting Help

Ryan walked onto the East High campus. As he made his way to the teacher's lounge door he thought he saw Mrs. Darbus leaving, but he quickly shook it off, "She moved to New York." He told himself. He walked in to find Kelsi, Sharpay, Gabi, Troy, Chad, and Zeke all in there laughing. "Well that's a switch." He thought.

He walked over to them, "He guys what's so funny?"

"Hey Ry" Gabi tried to talk

"Darbus was" Kelsi began

"Here." Sharpay burst into another fit of giggles. Causing all the teachers to look at the young adults very strangely.

"Hasn't changed a bit." Troy said, finally catching his breath.

"Oh so she still beats up on Chad, thinks that he belongs in a hockey arena, and ignores Kelsi?" Ryan asked with a smile, "So that had been Darbus." He thought.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Chad grumbled, causing everyone to laugh again.

"Okay, well I came here to talk to you Shar." Ryan said, Shar nodded for him to continue, "The annual talent show?"

"Oh good, Mr. Taylor gave you my message. I thought it would be amazing to hold it at Lava Springs. Apparently it's never held in the auditorium, Darbus always found somewhere to hold it. So I though Lava Springs. I left all the information with Mr. Taylor." Sharpay explained.

"What talent show?" Gabi asked.

"The faculty and staff put on a talent show every year for the students, parents, and alumni. They began it the year after we left." Shar said quietly.

"Well, I told him to schedule it. Just tell me what you need, and you've got it. Kelsi, you should play the piano, I'm sure we'll have some people singing or at least needing music." Ryan said, turning to Kels.

"Sure, G, you should totally sing, we could put something together." She said excitedly.

"Sure Kelly, that sounds great." Gabi said half-heartedly. She really hadn't sung since her break-up with Troy, well except for singing to the kids, she sang songs from Godspell to them.

"Great. Call me with what you need." Ryan glanced at his watch, "Okay, I have a tee time I need to make, but I'll see you guys later." He waved goodbye and made his way out, only it wasn't to go play golf, it was actually at U of A, where he was meeting a certain redhead about his plan.

Ryan pulled into the visitors' parking lot at U of A and parked. He got out of his car and made his way to a little café on campus, where he was meeting Lucy. After being slightly lost he found it. He walked in and immediately spotted her going over some papers. He walked over, "Hey Lucy!" he greeted her.

"Hey Ryan." She gave him her perfect smile.

Ryan took a seat across from her and asked, "What are you working on?"

"Oh, I'm a T.A., so I'm grading papers." She sighed, "Okay what's up?" she asked

"I have an idea." Ryan smiled mischievously.

"That is not a good smile Ry." Lucy joked lightly.

"Probably not." Ryan smiled and began to tell Lucy about his plan.

10 minutes later, "So you really want them to get back together?" Lucy asked, "After everything that happened?"

"I know it's incredible, but everyone was happier when they were together. I thought that the talent show would be the perfect time. But I need some inside help, so to speak. Now I got Shar and Zeke covered. I need help with Kelsi and Jason, and the tough one, Gabi and Troy."

"Why would Troy and Gabi be tough?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

Ryan smiled, "she looks so cute" he thought, "Because Gabi was the one that was really hurt the most. Troy was the toughest on her, he really treated her like crap, but I knew he never meant it. And then the baby thing with his manager. I'm not sure if she'll ever trust him again, but, knowing Gabs, she'll try to be nice to him."

"Okay, well I'm in. Those kids need to have fathers. Especially Trevor. And the guys seemed nice enough." Lucy said. "I'd be glad to help, so what should I do first?"

"First we need to get them to let the guys meet the kids, then we need to get them to go on a date with them. I don't know what I'm going to do about Taylor. That may be a lost cause. She's really headstrong." Ryan sighed.

"You think this might work?" Lucy asked

"What I really think, is that everyone should be getting along by the talent show. I'm not looking to have them all fall in love again, although I'm not sure if any of them ever fell OUT of love. What I'm looking for is for them to be friends. The Wildcats were a great bunch. You should've seen us, we were inseparable, then stupid basketball airheads." Ryan sighed.

"Well I'm sure it will all work out." Lucy said, lightly placing her hand on top of Ryan's. Ryan smiled at her, and she smiled back.

Ryan and Lucy finally parted ways when Lucy had to go pick up Trevor and Sara. "You should come by tonight." Lucy suggested.

"Really now?" Ryan smirked.

"Yeah," Lucy said, "I'll go get them and meet you at the house." She said.

"Sounds great, see you there." Ryan said and went to find his car.

Gabi was just putting her stuff in her brief case when an all call was made, "All faculty and staff please report to the auditorium at this time, all faculty and staff please report to the auditorium at this time."

Gabi sighed, finished packing up and made her way to the auditorium. "So much for being home on time." She thought wryly. She walked into the big room.

"G!" Kelsi called, and pointed to a seat next to her. Gabi smiled and made her way over to Kelsi.

"Why are we here?" Gabi asked Kelsi and Sharpay, who was with her.

"No idea." They answered simultaneously.

"Anyone sitting here?" Gabi looked up to see Troy and Chad standing next to the two empty seats. She shook her head and they sat down.

Principal Matusi took the microphone, "Okay, so we have a slight situation, a drug bust." Everyone sighed. Mr. Matusi went on to tell them about what measures were being taken and what would happen to the students. An hour later the topic was over.

"Now, onto our next topic. Miss Evans, would you care to join me on stage?" Sharpay stood up, very confused, and walked to the stage.

"What's going on?" she whispered

"Talent show." He told her, she smiled her understanding and took the mic.

"Hi everyone, for those of you who don't know me, I'm Sharpay Evans, and I'm the new drama teacher. Every year we have our annual talent show. This year it is September 2nd, at 6 PM and it will be held at Lava Springs Resort and Club." Sharpay continued giving details about it and then gave the mic back to Mr. Matusi.

"Okay, you may go now." He said, and the faculty filed out.

When Gabi and Kelsi got home, they opened the door to hear laughter. They looked at each other and headed to the kitchen, where it was coming from. They stopped at the doorway and smiled. Lucy was feeding Trevor, and Ryan was feeding Sara. They looked adorable. Ryan had baby food all over his shirt, and Sara was giggling uncontrollably.

"Having fun?" Gabi asked, pulling up a chair next to Ryan, as Kelsi pulled up one next to Lucy.

"Yeah, why are you two home so late?" Ryan asked

"Last minute faculty meeting. Drug bust and talent show." Gabi replied with a moan.

"Sounds fun." Lucy replied

"Just wait until you're the teacher." Kelsi sighed as she took the spoon to feed Trevor. Lucy laughed and Ryan smiled at her.

"Flirt much?" Gabi whispered to Ryan who blushed. Gabi giggled and continued to feed her daughter.

About 40 minutes later the kids were bathed and in bed. Lucy, Ryan, Gabi, and Kelsi sat down in the living room, each with a glass of wine chatting lightly about different subjects.

"Gabi, Kelsi?" Lucy said, changing the subject, "When are Troy and Jason going to meet the kids?"

Gabi sighed, "I don't know, I guess it needs to happen soon, maybe they can stop by tomorrow."

"We should wait until Saturday. It's in two days, then they can spend the day with them if they want to." Kelsi said, she'd obviously been thinking about this.

"Yeah, that's fine I guess." Gabi reluctantly agreed, Kelsi smiled, thinking of Jason.

"Well, I better go." Lucy said. Ryan also got up.

"I should go too, I'll walk you out. Don't drink too much." He wagged a playful finger at Kelsi and Gabi who giggled in response.

Ryan stopped next to Lucy's car, "Thanks for your help."

"Gabi is going to be tough, she doesn't seem at all excited. Kelsi does though." Lucy commented.

"Yeah, well I'll call you." Ryan said. Lucy nodded. Ryan leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek before opening the driver's door for her. Once she was in he closed it and went to get into his car.

Kelsi and Gabi watched from the window as the two interacted. "Who'd of thought?" Kelsi smiled.

"Our nanny and brother." Gabi smiled.

AN: Okay so I'd love 10 reviews please!

Mollie XOXO


	7. Chapter 7: Sweet and Sour Moments

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 7: Sweet and Sour Moments

"And ladies and gentlemen," Ryan said smiling to his audience, he was the M.C. for the talent show, "we have our showcase so to speak. A bunch of Wildcats have joined East High's team again, only as faculty, and boy do they have some singing talent. Our own composer Kelsi Neilson had put together some songs with their help, so without further adieu I give the Wildcats from the Class of 2008." There was applause as music filled the area.

Ryan had ordered everything be set up like it had when they all worked for the country club (pretend that Sharpay never tried to break Troy and Gabi up and that she and Troy were never going to do a song and she was originally part of Everyday please, thank you!) and had done Everyday. He smiled. This was going to be perfect.

Kelsi and Jason had hit it off the moment he met Trevor. It was so sweet, they were dating again.

FLASHBACK

"Okay, um Jason, this is your son Trevor. Trevor this is daddy." Kelsi said nervously

Jason got down on the ground next to his son, "Hey there buddy. I'm daddy."

Trevor cocked his head to the side, much like Jason does before throwing himself in Jason's arms, "Daddy!" he squealed. "Basketball." He pointed to the basketball across the way.

All the Wildcats and Lucy had come to witness this momentous day. They were all at their favorite park in Albuquerque because teenagers never went there, well, except for them. It was always little kids, and there were never many of them.

Jason laughed and picked Trevor up, then made his way to the basketball. The two sat down on the grass and rolled it back and forth. He was a lot like his father.

"Who this?" Sara tugged at her mom's hand.

"Sara, this is daddy." Gabi managed to spit out.

"Hi Princess." Troy said, Sara looked at him slightly confused.

She turned back to her mom, "Nice?" she asked, Gabi nodded and led Sara over to Troy. She looked at him for about two minutes, "Swings?" she asked again.

Troy smiled, "Whatever you want to do honey." She smiled and held her hands out, he scooped her up and carried her over to the swings. The mother's watched in silence. Kelsi looked happy, she was secretly glad that this day came, Gabi looked frightened.

Lucy slipped an arm around Gabi's waist, "What's on her mind hone?" she asked sweetly

"I don't want her to get hurt." She whispered

"Troy will catch her if she falls." Lucy replied, even though she knew that wasn't what she meant, she wanted to hear her say it.

"No I'm afraid that he'll leave again, then he won't only hurt me, which I can bear, but he'll hurt her too. Then I'll have to kill him, then I'll go to jail, and Sara won't have either parents around." Gabi sighed and walked towards the swings.

END OF FLASHBACK

Troy and Gabi rarely talked. She let him spend days alone with Sara. Even the day when all the girls, including Lucy, who had slid into the group nicely, spent the day at Lava Springs getting pampered.

Taylor and Chad was a surprisingly nice story.

FLASHBACK

While everyone was sitting at the park watching the newly found dads interact with their children. Taylor sat watching and thinking, while sipping on a glass of white wine. "Hey" Chad said, cautiously approaching her.

She smiled and patted the spot on the blanket next to her, "Sit?" she asked hopefully, the truth was she'd always missed this lunkhead. She loved him and always would, no matter what he did to her.

He took the seat and she offered him a sip of her wine, he declined. She reached in the cooler and pulled out a beer. He nodded, "Thanks. We're really prepared for today huh?"

"Oh yeah, Ryan included wine, beer, water, juice, fruit, sandwiches, chips, cheese puffs." Chad's eyes got huge

"Cheese puffs?" he asked

Taylor giggled and pulled out the bag, "Want them?" when he nodded she opened them up for him and handed the bag over.

Before he took one though, he turned the opening towards her, "Ladies first."

Taylor smiled, this was a small, but very sweet gesture. She nodded and took one out. She and Chad ended up talking the whole day, just enjoying each other's company. She began wondering why she ever left him.

END FLASHBACK

Now they were officially dating. It made Ryan and Lucy smile, knowing that Jason and Kelsi and Chad and Taylor were dating again. Then there was Zeke and Sharpay. That was very interesting.

FLASHBACK

Everyday Zeke would show up at school before lunch time with some sort of freshly baked good for Sharpay.

"Zeke this is really sweet, thank you so much." The two were sitting at a table alone in the crowded cafeteria.

"It's my pleasure. It's nice to cook for someone who appreciates it." He smiled at her

"Oh, Chad does, he just has a weird way of showing it, by stampeding to get to it first and by not sharing." Sharpay laughed as she took another bite of the heavenly crème Brule.

"Well, how about someone beautiful?" he asked

She blushed, he was the only one that had that effect on her. Ever. Period, no one but Zeke Thomas Baylor could make Sharpay Michelle Evans blush.

"I've missed you Zeke." She whispered

"I've missed you too, and I don't want to bring back memories, but I am so sorry." He said with sad, sincere eyes.

She looked at him, "I believe you, it was all Bolton's fault anyways."

"Hey don't blame Troy." Zeke quietly defended his best friend.

"DON'T BLAME HIM. HE WAS THE ONE THAT BROKE EVERYONE UP. IT WAS HIS FAULT. HOW DO I NOT BLAME HIM? HUH? ZEKE EXPLAIN THAT TO ME." She threw the crème Brule at him and stormed out of the cafeteria.

"Obviously wasn't the right thing to say." He mumbled, picking the jelly pieces off of his shirt. The whole student body watched as he did so.

One week later…

The doorbell rang and Ryan answered it, "Uh oh. Time for some drama." He said as he admitted Zeke into the house. "Shar, it's for you."

"Be right down." Two minutes later she floated down the steps, "What do you want Baylor?" she hissed

"Five minutes to apologize?" he asked

She sighed and nodded. "Look Shar, I'm so sorry, but does it matter whose fault it really was? That was eight years ago. Let's just let it go and start over new." She looked pissed, but he did it anyway. "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

Sharpay sighed, "No it's my fault I forgot you were supposed to look ahead of you when you walk, not at a phone. Your new?"

"Yeah, I'm Zeke Baylor. I just moved down from Seattle."

"Sharpay Evans. Welcome to East High. If you need anything let me know. I've gotta go." She smiled as they let go of each other's hands. She threw her arms around his neck. "I've missed you Zeke!"

He hugged her back, "I've missed you too."

END OF FLASHBACK

So we have Kelsi and Jason, Chad and Taylor, and Zeke and Sharpay. But Troy and Gabi still weren't getting along. They'd argue.

RANDOM FLASHBACKS (UNRELATED SNIPPETS)

"Look Bolton, I don't care who you are. You hurt me and I have no reason to forgive you." She slammed her classroom door in his face.

"Gabriella, you hurt me just as badly, you didn't even put up a fight! Why should I now?" Troy yelled, with his class present and everything. No one could believe that for 15 minutes they got along like best friends

"Me? Me? Seriously Troy, seriously? I was the one who was wronged. You told me I was beneath you because I wasn't some airhead cheerleader like Amber Watson. I wasn't falling all over you. Which was something you admired at one point in time." She fought back

"You need to leave." He screamed.

"Oh I'm so gone! And don't bother coming over tonight!" she retorted

"Oh I won't!" he replied

"Fine! Just desert your daughter again! That's what you're good at!" with that Gabi was gone.

END OF RANDOM FLASHBACKS

No Troy and Gabi still had their issues, but that's what the next hour was all about…

Review!

Mollie XOXO


	8. Chapter 8: A Wildcat Surprise

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 8: A Wildcat Surprise

Music filled the open field at Lava Springs. Everyone set up beautifully as the Wildcats began their first pieces.

Sharpay walked on stage. She and Kelsi had prepared a beautiful song, "Ms. Sharpay Evans." Ryan proudly introduced his sister.

Sharpay smiled to the audience, "This song is called It's Gonna Be Love, and I'd like to dedicate it to my wonderful boyfriend, Zeke Baylor." Everyone clapped as the music began.

_**It's gonna be me baby**_

_**It's gonna be you baby**_

_**Time I've been patient for so long**_

_**How can I pretend to be so strong?**_

_**Looking at you baby**_

_**Feeling it too baby**_

_**If I'm asking you to hold me tight**_

_**Then it's gonna be alright**_

_**It's gonna be love**_

_**It's gonna be great**_

_**It's gonna be more than I can take**_

_**It's gonna be free**_

_**It's gonna be real**_

_**It's gonna change everything I feel**_

_**It's gonna be sad**_

_**It's gonna be true**_

_**It's gonna be me baby**_

_**It's gonna be you baby**_

_**It's gonna be, it's gonna be love**_

_**Time am I restless or a fool?**_

_**How can you pretend to be so cruel?**_

_**Maybe it's me baby**_

_**Maybe it's true baby**_

_**Maybe it's everything we're dreaming of**_

_**We've waited long enough**_

_**It's gonna be love**_

_**It's gonna be great**_

_**It's gonna be more than I can take**_

_**It's gonna be free**_

_**It's gonna be real**_

_**It's gonna change everything I feel**_

_**It's gonna be sad**_

_**It's gonna be true**_

_**It's gonna be you're the one to do**_

_**It's gonna be me baby**_

_**It's gonna be you baby**_

_**(The sooner you let two hearts beat together the sooner you know this love is forever)**_

_**It's gonna be love**_

_**(Love needs time now or never)**_

_**It's gonna be love**_

_**(You really got to believe)**_

_**It's gonna be strong enough**_

_**It's gonna be love**_

_**It's gonna be great**_

_**It's gonna be more than I can take**_

_**It's gonna be free**_

_**It's gonna be real**_

_**It's gonna change everything I feel**_

_**It's gonna be sad**_

_**It's gonna be true**_

_**It's gonna be you the one to do**_

_**It's gonna be hard**_

_**It's gonna be tough**_

_**It's gonna be more than just enough**_

_**It's gonna be love**_

_**It's gonna be love**_

_**It's gonna be sad**_

_**It's gonna be true**_

_**It's gonna be me baby**_

_**It's gonna be you baby**_

_**It's gonna be me baby**_

_**It's gonna be you baby**_

_**It's gonna be real**_

_**It's gonna be love**_

Ryan walked back out on stage, "That was fabulous, just fabulous" Ryan mimicked Mr. Fuller, "Thank you Ms. Evans, now next up we have Mr. Chad Danforth." Chad walked out onto the stage with a goofy smile on his face. Kelsi had written him something hilarious to sing.

_**I woke up on my roof with my brothers**_

_**There's a whale in the pool with my mother**_

_**And my dad paints the house different colors**_

_**Where would we be if we couldn't dream?**_

_**And I know we'd get a little crazy**_

_**And I know we'd get a little loud**_

_**And I know we're never gonna fake it**_

_**We are wild, we are free, we are more than you think**_

_**So call us freaks, but that's just the way we roll**_

_**You've got moves, I've got shoes, let's go dancing**_

_**Pop and lock, battle dance against Hanson**_

_**If we lose, all the girls, they'll be laughing**_

_**Where would we be if we couldn't dream?**_

_**And I know we'd get a little crazy**_

_**And I know we'd get a little loud**_

_**And I know we're never gonna fake it**_

_**We are wild, we are free, we are more than you think**_

_**So call us freaks, but that's just the way we roll**_

'_**Cause we're old enough to know we're never letting go**_

'_**Cause that's just the way we roll**_

'_**Cause I know we'd get a little crazy**_

_**And I know we'd get a little loud**_

_**And I know we're never gonna fake it**_

_**We are wild, we are free, we are more than you think**_

_**So call us freaks, but that's just the way we roll**_

_**And I know we'd get a little crazy**_

_**And I know we'd get a little loud **_

_**And I know we're never gonna fake it**_

_**We are wild, we are free, we are more than you think**_

_**So call us freaks, 'cause that's just the was we roll**_

_**That's just the way we roll, oh**_

_**That's just the way we roll**_

Ryan shook his head as he came on stage, "Some things never change. Now I'd like to introduce Mr. Troy Bolton." Troy walked nervously on stage. He hadn't done this since Gabi.

"Hey, I haven't done this in a while and I'm a little less outgoing than Chad or Shar, so bear with me." The audience laughed, "Um, this song, I wrote, and is dedicated to someone, and she knows who she is, so I'll just leave it at that. Oh and it's called Whatever it Takes." The audience was silent as Troy began to sing

_**A strangled smile fell from your face**_

_**It kills me that I hurt you this way**_

_**The worst part is that I didn't even know**_

_**Now there's a million reasons for you to go**_

_**But if you can find a reason to say**_

_**I'll do whatever it takes**_

_**To turn this around **_

_**I know what's at stake**_

_**I know that I've let you down**_

_**And if you give me a chance**_

_**Believe that I can change**_

_**I'll keep us together whatever it takes**_

_**She said, "If we're gonna make this work**_

_**You gotta let me inside even though I know it hurts**_

_**Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see"**_

_**She said, "Like it or not it's the way it's gotta be**_

_**You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me" **_

Gabi was now silently crying backstage, "he remember what I said when we first broke up?" she thought

_**I'll do whatever it takes**_

_**To turn this around**_

_**I know what's at stake**_

_**I know that I've let you down**_

_**And if you give me a chance**_

_**And give me a break**_

_**I'll keep us together, I know you deserve much better**_

_**But remember the time I told you the way that I felt**_

_**That I'd be lost without you and never find myself**_

_**Let's hold onto each other above everything else**_

_**Start over, start over**_

_**I'll do whatever it takes**_

_**To turn this around**_

_**I know what's at stake **_

_**I know I've let you down**_

_**And if you give me a chance**_

_**And believe that I can change**_

_**I'll keep us together whatever it takes**_

"Thank you." Troy quickly walked off the stage. Ryan gave Kelsi a thumbs up, he had to let her in on the plan since she was the pianist. "And for our final performer, we have Mrs. Gabriella Bolton, excuse me, I take that back, Ms. Gabriella Montez."

Gabriella walked on stage and gave Ryan a weird look, "He's so weird. He'll never change. This song, which would be a good companion piece for Troy's, I wrote and is called Realize."

_**Take time to realize, **_

_**That you're warmth is crashing down on in**_

_**Take time to realize**_

_**That I am on your side**_

_**Didn't I , didn't I tell you**_

_**But I can't spell it out for you**_

_**No it's never gonna be that simple**_

_**No I can't spell it out for you**_

_**If you just realize what I just realized **_

_**Then we'd be perfect for each other**_

_**And will never find another**_

_**Just realized what I just realized**_

_**We'd never have to wonder if **_

_**We missed out on each other now**_

_**Take time to realize**_

_**Oh-oh I'm on your side**_

_**Didn't I, didn't I tell you**_

_**Take time to realize **_

_**This all can pass you by**_

_**Didn't I tell you**_

_**But I can't spell it out for you**_

_**No it's never gonna be that simple**_

_**No I can't spell it out for you**_

_**If you just realized what I just realized**_

_**Then we'd be perfect for each other**_

_**Then we'd never find another**_

_**Just realized what I just realized**_

_**We'd never have to wonder if**_

_**We missed out on each other now**_

_**It's not always the same**_

_**No it's never the same**_

_**If you don't feel it too**_

_**If you meet me half way**_

_**If you would meet me half way**_

_**It could be the same for you**_

_**If you just realized what I just realized **_

_**Then we'd be perfect for each other**_

_**Then we'd never find another**_

_**Just realized what I just realized**_

_**We'd never have to wonder**_

_**Just realized what I just realized**_

_**Oooooo**_

_**Missed out on each other now**_

_**Missed out on each other now.**_

"Thank you." She walked off stage, smiling.

Ryan came back on, "And now we have a very special treat for you. Kelsi, would you mind?" he asked with that smile.

"Not at all Ryan." Familiar music filled the hill.

_**(Kelsi)**_

_**5,6,7,8**_

_**Na na na na**_

_**Na na na na na na na**_

_**You are the music in**_

_**Na na na na**_

_**Na na na na na na na**_

_**You are the music in**_

_**Are the music in**_

_**You know the words once upon a time**_

_**Makes you listen**_

_**There's a reason**_

"No Ryan Lamar Evans I don't know this song anymore." Gabriella was pushed on stage and reluctantly began singing

_**(Gabriella and Kelsi)**_

_**And when you dream there's a chance you'll find**_

_**A little laughter**_

_**Or happy ever after**_

"No Ryan, just because Gabriella agreed doesn't mean that I will." Sighs and begins to sing.

_**(Gabriella and Troy)**_

_**Your harmony to the melody**_

_**It's echoing inside my head**_

_**(Gabriella)**_

_**A single voice**_

_**(Troy)**_

_**Above the noise**_

_**(Gabriella)**_

_**And like a common thread**_

_**You're singing to me**_

_**(Troy)**_

_**When I hear my favorite song**_

_**I know we belong**_

_**Coz you are the music in me**_

Gabriella began to come out of her shell and began dancing around the piano, leading to Troy joining her, just like they did when they were happy, when they were young, when they still admitted that they were in love.

_**(Gabriella)**_

_**It's living in all of us**_

_**It's here because**_

_**You are the music in me**_

_**Na na na na**_

_**Na na na na na na na**_

_**You are the music in**_

_**Na na na na**_

_**Na na na na na na na**_

_**You are the music in**_

_**Are the music in**_

Taylor, Zeke, and Jason run on from the audience as Sharpay, Chad, and Ryan run on from off stage to join in on the familiar song. They all go to stand behind Kelsi, just like they did that summer. Ryan suddenly ran off stage right and brought Lucy on with him.

_**(Choir)**_

_**Your harmony to the melody**_

_**Is echoing inside**_

_**My head**_

_**(Troy)**_

_**When I hear my favorite song**_

_**I know we belong**_

_**Coz you are the music in me**_

_**(Gabriella)**_

_**It's living in all of us**_

_**It's here because**_

_**You are the music in me **_

_**Na na na**_

_**You are the music in**_

_**Na na na na**_

_**Na na na na na na na**_

_**You are the music in me**_

_**Yeahhhhh**_

Troy and Gabi were in the same position they had been in all those years ago. Their foreheads pressed together, their breathing ragged. This time Troy was bolder, he leaned down, and captured her lips in a kiss that had the audience and the Wildcats cheering louder than they were. They pulled apart smiling. The Wildcats took center stage for one last bow, except for Kelsi. She had something else in mind.

Out of nowhere another familiar song began playing. This was something that she and Gabi had planned, when Sharpay and Ryan began to bug her about getting along with Troy…

Ryan and Sharpay let out loud groans, but reluctantly took the mics offered to them and began to do the dance and song that they remembered so well.

_**Ryan:**_

_**It's hard to believe**_

_**That I couldn't see**_

_**Together: **_

_**You were always there beside me**_

_**Thought I was alone**_

_**With no one to hold**_

_**But you were always right beside me**_

_**Sharpay:**_

_**This feelings like no other**_

_**Together:**_

_**I want you to know**_

_**I've never had someone that knows me like you do **_

_**the way you do **_

_**I've never had someone as good for me as you **_

_**no one like you so lonely before I finally found **_

_**what I've been looking for**_

_**Sharpay:**_

_**So good to be seen**_

_**So good to be heard**_

_**Together:**_

_**Don't have to say a word**_

_**Ryan:**_

_**For so long I was lost**_

_**So good to be found **_

_**Together:**_

_**I'm loving having you around**_

_**Ryan:**_

_**This feeling's like no other **_

_**Together:**_

_**I want you to know**_

_**I've never had someone that knows me like you do **_

_**The way you do**_

_**I've never had someone as good for me as you**_

_**No one like you**_

_**So lonely before, I finally found **_

_**what I've been looking for**_

_**Together:**_

_**Doo Doo DooDoo**_

_**Doo Doo DooDoo**_

_**Do Do**_

_**Woa-ah-ah-oh**_

Once the song ended the Wildcats came to center stage for the final bow, at last. The audience was on their feet cheering. It had been the best talent show in years, and in the prettiest setting.

AN: So how'd you like it? Review!

Mollie XOXO


	9. Chapter 9: Bullshit

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 9: Bullshit

The Wildcats were sitting in the now vacant chairs at the talent show. Workers were buzzing about cleaning up everything. Gabriella looked down, in her lap was a sleeping Sara. She smiled and looked over. In Jason's lap Trevor was peacefully sleeping. This had been one hell of a night. Gabi frowned, everything was happening a little TOO quickly for her liking.

She looked up, Troy had his arm draped lazily over her shoulders. If this had been eight years ago she would have gladly snuggled into his side, but for now she was doing well not throwing it off. She knew what everyone was up to. They were all getting along, all back together, all that was left was Troy and herself. And the only thing stopping them was her. She just couldn't trust him, he literally broke her. She yawned.

"I'm taking Sara home. You guys have fun." She got up

"Want some help?" Troy asked standing.

She looked at him skeptically, "No." and walked off. Troy sat down dejectedly.

"Damn it. She's tougher than we thought." Ryan mumbled to Lucy.

"No shit, well, we'll come up with something else then." She smiled up at Ryan

"Haha, that we will…wanna have lunch tomorrow, it's Saturday so you don't have school or have to work. We can come up with a plan." Ryan whispered in her ear.

She nodded, "I'll pick you up at 12:15." He said with a smile.

"What's up with you two?" Sharpay asked looking towards Lucy and Ryan

"Nothing." They mumbled together.

"Right." Everyone but Troy chorused.

"I'm going home. Bye guys." And he was gone.

"He's really upset." Chad said sadly

"It's his fault, he brought it upon himself." Sharpay mumbled

"Well he was," Chad scratched his head, looking for an excuse, "yeah it's his fault." He finished, deciding there really was no excuse for their behavior.

Gabriella tucked Sara into bed and made her way down the hallway to her own bedroom. "What am I doing?" she asked herself "I love him and I'm hurting him!" she groaned, flopping onto her bed, "But he hurt me. How do I know he won't hurt me again?" she asked herself, "I have a headache from all these questions." She mumbled. Getting up she walked down to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine. Then she went to her bathroom and ran a bath. Sliding in, she let the hot water ease her tense muscles and let the playing music take her to a different world where this stress didn't exist.

Troy slammed the door to his house shut. "Damn it." He mumbled, "I don't know what to do about her. The other girls have accepted apologies. Why won't she listen to me?" He stormed into the kitchen and grabbed a beer. He then made his way upstairs to his room. He shut his door and sat on the bed staring out the window. "I miss her."

Troy was staring across at the house next door to him, not really paying any attention to what he was staring at. Suddenly he jumped about a foot in the air at the sight of the balcony at the house. He had an idea. Grabbing his car keys he went sprinting out of the house. Almost colliding with Jason, Zeke, and Chad on his way out.

"Dudes, he's lost it." Chad mumbled as he made his way up to his own room, ready to crash for the night.

Kelsi looked at Sharpay, Taylor, Lucy and Ryan and sighed, "I don't know what to do about her." She confessed to her friends.

"What's going on at home?" Taylor asked

Kelsi looked at Lucy, "I'm sure you've noticed it. She's miserable. She wants Troy, she's got that look that she used to get in high school whenever Troy was sick and she couldn't see him, or she was sick, or one of them was out of town."

"Oh that 'where's my fuck buddy, I miss the love of my life the god Troy Bolton' look?" Sharpay confirmed

"You always had a way with words Shar." Ryan shook his head at his sister's bluntness.

"But to answer your question, yes that look. It's just so desolate. And I haven't seen it at all these past eight years. Granted we didn't go to the same college for Undergrad, but I saw her once a month at least. We made it work." Kelsi explained.

All this time Ryan and Lucy had been quietly conversing, "We have something to confess." Ryan spoke up

"What?" the three girls asked

"We've been planning to make everyone get along again." Lucy answered simply

"Figures." The three girls replied, causing Ryan and Lucy to laugh.

"I knew you were trying to get Gabs and Troy together by singing, but it didn't seem to work, what else can we do?" Kelsi asked

"Yeah, I mean, we've been pushing them for the past couple of weeks, what more can we do?" Sharpay complained

"I don't think there is much." Taylor said, "I think we have to let fate take the reigns now. I mean maybe they aren't meant to be together after all." She suggested

"Bullshit." Sharpay said simply.

"What if Taylor's right though?" Kelsi asked after a moment of silence.

"Bullshit." This time it was Ryan

"Ryan, honey, are you sure?" Lucy asked kindly, I mean they didn't respond to anything, well Troy did, it was Gabi who didn't.

"Bullshit." The twins said at the same time.

Troy sped all the way to his destination. Parking down the street he ran up the block until he reached the gate that led to salvation. He took a deep breath and pushed it open to find…

Haha, I'm in a bad mood right now so that's why it's a cliffy…

Review!

Mollie XOXO


	10. An Author's Stupidity

Okay so you all are probably wondering: "What the fuck (excuse me) is going on here. Why are all these chapters, that we've already read, being sent to my email address or suddenly reposted?" Well I have a very simple, yet complex answer for you guys.

The simple part: Those stories were all deleted so I had to repost them. Thankfully Learning to Breathe, L.A. Adventures, Ride of Your Life, and my oneshots (which would have been a pain in the ass to repost)

The complicated part: how they got unposted or whatever. Well, I was doing some cleaning…yeah, I know that's scary, and I tried to take down old author's notes and then chapters wouldn't open when I went back to reread stuff for updates and it was all confusing and I was like "shit, maybe I should log off" so I did and it didn't help so then I was all, "maybe if I turn my computer off?" so I did. Basically nothing worked, which I don't understand so I finally just deleted those stories and had to repost them.

Word to the wise, don't mess with things you know nothing about…ask an adult for help…or well, someone who knows what they're doing lol, I'm pretty dumb, or at least I feel that way…so basically that's why you all are confused…sorry, my bad, seriously though, it made no sense.

So I have updated a couple of my stories this glorious evening, or well, morning it's 12:25 here in Jacksonville, Florida lol…hm, well I think I'll keep updating seeing as how I'm not tired even though I should be.

Sorry for the inconvenience….

Mollie XOXO


	11. A Quick Author's Note

A Quick Author's Note

I just wanted to explain to you guys what's going on in my head before I update.

A New Life is slowly coming to an end. I know it may not seem like it yet, but I'm guessing about six more chapters and then it's done.

I know I haven't been updating any stories except A New Life lately, but that's because I have I pretty much figured out in my head. So I'm not 100 percent positive yet, but I think I may finish that before I update another story.

I have some ideas for Learning to Breathe, The Return of the Wildcats, and In the Blink of an Eye swirling around my head right now. So, if I do other updates it'd be one of those stories.

Life at EHS is officially on hold. I'm not touching it until I finish off one of my stories, most likely A New Life. I think I have one too many stories taking up space in my small brain. I'm really sorry that Life at EHS is the one put on hold for those of you who really like the story, but I really have no idea what to do for it. If anyone had any ideas for that story please PM me and I'll save it until I update.

As for my oneshots. I've had people asking me when I was going to do another one. I have some songs I really like, but right now I'm focusing on my stories while the ideas are still there. Since I like doing song oneshots, I don't have to write when I think of them because the ideas will come crashing back to me every time I listen to the song. So, unless I get a request from someone with a particular song, I'm gonna hold off on oneshots.

I have ANOTHER story idea, but I'm definitely waiting until something is finished up here, most likely A New Life.

From looking at my stories A New Life should be the first one finished, then Runaway. After that it just depends.

If anyone has any ideas for any stories please feel free to PM me the ideas.

For those of you who actually took the time to read this, thank you!

Mollie XOXO


	12. Chapter 10: Fabulous

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 10: Fabulous

Troy opened the gate and stopped. "Oh shit." Two dogs advanced towards him barking. "She has dogs?" he thought incredulously. He stood still. He knew he had to stand his ground. The dogs continued barking at him, they sounded vicious. Troy knew he couldn't run, they'd catch him and possibly tear him to shreds.

Gabi was rinsing out her wine glass when she heard Gilligan and Maizie barking. Sighing she opened the back door with a flashlight in hand. Turning it on, she called, "What are you two girls doing?" she shone the light on them and it caught someone's feet. Her breath hitched in her throat, a robber?

She put it to the guys face and sighed, "God damn it Troy Alexander Bolton. You scared the shit out of me." She still clutched her chest, "Why the fuck are you in my backyard, haven't you heard of doorbells?" The dogs went running to Gabi.

"Um, can I come in and I'll tell you what I was going to do?" he asked hopefully. Sighing she nodded and led him inside. The dogs had shut up luckily. Putting the flashlight in the kitchen she led him up to her bedroom, closing the door so the dogs wouldn't follow she went and sat on the couch.

"Spill." She ordered.

Troy nodded and took a seat on the opposite end of the sofa, nervously he rubbed the back of his neck. "Okay, so I got this idea while I was sitting in my room blankly staring out the window. Um, you'll probably think it's dumb, but I was going to climb your balcony and surprise you."

Gabi herself was surprised when she felt tears build up in her eyes, he remembered from high school the secret meetings she treasured. She nodded for him to continue as he paused.

He took a deep breath, "I wanted to tell you something, I wanted to apologize." He turned to face her and took her hands, "Gabriella Elizabeth Montez. Eight years ago I made the biggest mistake of my life. I chose to go to Georgia Tech instead of UCLA, and I led all the guys to do the same. When I accepted their offer, I felt so awful, I thought maybe I made a mistake, my heart told me I made a mistake. So to fix it I put myself in the mindset that you were holding me back. It was you that made me feel like I made a mistake, but it was because I loved you so much and didn't want to let you go." He paused for a minute and wiped the lone tear off of Gabi's cheek.

"So, I was rude to you. I told you that you were holding me down and a bunch of other bullshit that I never meant. By doing this I turned Sharpay, your best friend, on you. And Taylor left and all the guys broke the girls hearts and most importantly, I broke yours." He paused again.

"Then when I saw you at that bar, all the pent up feelings came out and we were drunk and not capable of making good choices, which is why we didn't use protection, and then you ended up pregnant. I was so busy I didn't answer my phone and then your calls stopped and I never thought to call you back because I was so stupidly selfish. Over the last eight years I've had more than enough time to reflect on what an idiot I am. But there is one thing I've realized, I'm an idiot that's always loved you and always will. These last eight years have been a living hell. You have no reason to accept my apology or take me back. But I want to show you how I've gone back to the guy I was when we were happy, well a little more mature, but still. And that I'll never turn into the idiot I did when I let my ego get the best of me."

A sob escaped Gabi's lips as she threw her arms around his neck. "I love you too Troy." He smiled as he rocked her.

"I'm here baby, and I'm not going anywhere." He said.

Smiling Gabi pulled back, "I hope you mean that because I can't handle losing you again." Gabi said, wiping up her tears.

Troy pushed his forehead against hers, "Hell yes." He leaned down and kissed her. Pushing a stray curl behind her ear he whispered, "I'll call you tomorrow, maybe I can take you and Sara to lunch and to the park." He asked

"That'd be nice." She smiled at him and lightly caressed his cheek, "Goodnight Troy." They shared one last kiss before Troy left.

Smiling Gabi got ready for bed. Just as she settled down with some papers to grade her room door opened, "Hey babe, I'm home." Kelsi said

"Night honey." Gabi said as Kelsi closed the door to her room.

The next day Ryan drove to the an apartment complex about 15 minutes away from the U of A campus. Smiling he walked to the door and rang the bell, glancing at his watch he saw he was right on time, 12:15.

"Yes." It was an unknown voice.

"This is Ryan Evans, I'm picking Lucy up." He answered

"Okay, come on up." The voice said, the buzzer dinged and Ryan entered the building. Walking up one flight of stairs he knocked on door 8. A minute later a brunette opened it. "Come on in." she said smiling.

"Thanks is Lucy here?" he asked

She shook her head, "No she had to run an errand and got stuck behind an accident, she asked me to tell you she'd be her as soon as possible. I'm Carrie Langley."

"Nice to meet you Ryan Evans." Ryan shook her hand

Suddenly a blonde girl came out into the living room, "Hey there. Who's the cutie?" she asked

"Lucy's boyfriend. Ryan this is Christine."

"Hey, I'm Christine Taylor."

"Ryan Evans." The two shook hands as well. An awkward silence followed.

"So how do you know Luc?" Carrie asked

"Um, she's the nanny to two of my really good friends." Ryan said.

"Oh, you mean Gabriella and Kelsi. How do you know them?" Christine asked

"We went to high school together, we have a small group of friends and um, well Lucy and I met while she was watching the kids and I was over with Shar and Tay one day." Ryan explained

"Who are Shar and Tay?" Carrie asked with arched eyebrows.

"Sharpay, or Shar, is my twin sister, and Gabi's best friend from high school. Taylor, Tay, is Kelsi best friend and one of my close friends." Ryan explained

Christine looked at him confused, "Don't you have guy friends?"

"Yeah, Troy, Zeke, Jason, and Chad, they, um, weren't around that night. I came over with Shar, she dragged me." Ryan replied, so he told a little white lie, these girls didn't need to know all of their personal problems.

The girls nodded their understanding. "So is everyone coupled off, or are any of these guys available or are they gay?" Christine asked with a sigh.

Ryan frowned, "No they're all straight, and yes, Gabriella and Troy, Kelsi and Jason, Sharpay and Zeke, and Taylor and Chad."

"Worth a try." Christine sighed as she flopped on the couch next to Ryan. The door opened.

"I am so sorry, there was this huge accident on 16 and I got caught behind it. I hope you haven't been waiting for too long." Lucy apologized, her red curls bobbing up and down as she glanced worriedly around the room.

Ryan walked over to her and gave her a small kiss on the lips, "Nah, it was fine. Ready to eat?"

"I'm starved. Where are we going?" she asked

"Do you mind Lava Springs?" he asked. "I've got to check on a couple of things. Charles called with a problem of some sort." Ryan apologetically explained

"No that's fine." Lucy said

"You're a member at Lava Springs?" Christine asked, her ears perked up.

"Um I'm the owner." Ryan blushed slightly

"The owner?" Carrie and Christine asked in disbelief

"Yeah, my dad started it and when he retired he passed it over to Shar and me, but she didn't want it, so she's just got stock in it." Ryan explained.

Before they could ask anymore questions Lucy dragged Ryan to the door, "Bye girls" She shut it behind them "Sorry, they like to ask questions, especially Christine."

"It's okay, but yeah, I caught onto that." Ryan laughed.

They got to Lava Springs and went into the main dining room. "Good afternoon Mr. Evans"

"Hey Shirley, how's it going today?" Ryan asked

"Good, business has been good today." Ryan nodded his approval as he was taken to a table in the corner by the window that looked out over the river.

"This is gorgeous." Lucy said smiling.

"Glad you like it. Everything's good here by the way." Ryan nodded as Charles handed them menus and went though the specials.

"Okay," Lucy said, sipping on her iced tea, "Gabi and Troy."

Ryan groaned, "It's hopeless." Suddenly they heard a familiar laugh. "That sounded like Gabi."

Lucy and Ryan got up and looked around the corner. There were Troy and Gabi and they were just sitting down at a table together. "Wanna listen in?" Ryan asked

"Hell yes." Lucy said.

Ryan signaled Charles over, "We're switching tables." Charles nodded and watched as Mr. Evans and his date crept to a table behind a series of plants.

The two sat quietly as they listened. "Sara will be okay in the daycare right Troy?" Gabi asked slightly worried.

"Yeah, just while we eat lunch, then we'll take her to the pool and when she wants to leave we can go to the park or back home." Troy gently took her hand, "She'll be fine baby." Troy assured her.

Lucy and Ryan grinned at each other. "Fabulous." They both said.

Review!

Mollie XOXO


	13. Warning

Warning!!

Okay so I feel like I really O.D. on the author's notes, but whatever. All right, so I'm giving you guys a warning now, on June 18th I leave for Las Cabos, Mexico for 5 (?) days or so. So I won't have internet and there won't be any updates. But there's good news. I'm still taking my computer so I'll have all the updates typed already so when I get back I'll post a million or so chapters. Since it's a business trip my dad will be in meetings all day and my mom and annoying little brother can't go so I'll be alone and free to do whatever I want, even sit by the pool with my computer and type!

That was the warning. Now for news. I've started a new story called Why Can't I? Warning: there is Troypay and Ryella at the beginning. It pains me to write it, but it's all for the story's purpose. There will be eventual Troyella I promise!

Secondly, A New Life has ended, and Runaway is coming to a close. So be forewarned that Runaway does not have a lot longer. By the time I get back from Mexico I will have all the chapters written and it'll just be a matter of posting it all on fanfiction, if I have it finished before I leave then even better for me cause it's one less story. (I really think I over did it with the amount of projects I give myself to work on)

Status on Life at EHS. It's still on hold and I really want your ideas. You see even if I don't use them, they'll help oil the rusty wheels in that part of my brain. Seriously HELP ME. I feel like I gave myself a clean ending and didn't leave any room for drama or action.

Beautiful Again…yeah…about that. I've hit a block. I'm not quite sure what to do with it. I just need a cute fluffy idea for the next chapter that flows with the story. I can tell that the next chapter needs to be one of those fluffy fun filler chapters. I just need some ideas to get the story rolling again.

As for College Life, I've got an idea and I'm working on fleshing it out so that's coming. No worries with that story yet. I'd have to say that it's the slowest yet, and it's basically all fluff, but that's just the way it is sorry!

UCLA Adventures: I'm also at a slight block there, but I wouldn't worry about it, I'm sure something will hit me. Ideas are welcome though.

Learning to Breathe, The Return of the Wildcats, and In the Blink of an Eye are all good. There should be steady updates. I've set them up for a good amount of drama and fun. So they're awesome.

Rating wise, someone mentioned that I might need to permanently change the rating on Learning to Breathe for sexual content so I did. While I was at it I changed the ratings of Runaway and In the Blink of an Eye. So for those three stories I won't be warning you that it's M Rated. If I need to put a lemon alert before it comes you just need to tell me, otherwise, just know that it's M rated for SC and that it won't be in all chapters, but it will be in some. Why Can't I? Is also rated M for SC, so be forewarned.

Okay, that's all I have to say, sorry for all the ANs I do, but I like to babble…enjoy!

Mollie XOXO


	14. What's Up

What's Up

I'm officially back from Mexico and had the opportunity to do a lot of thinking. First of all I think that everyone should know that when September comes around I might not be writing as much or at all because I'm going to be moving into the dorms for college. Secondly, my mom might have cirrhosis, which could lead to liver failure and hopes for a transplant, and my little brother (14 years old) has to have a major surgery this summer for his stomach, which is concave and creating some problems. So for now my time is becoming sparse, so I'll write when I can, but there are no guarantees about new updates all the time since it seems that I'm basically in charge of the house for now.

Life at EHS is on hold for lack of ideas, which I have been BEGGING for, I've just received zero help. If no one wants it up, I'll gladly delete the story.

Right now I think I might have a few too many stories going on. I really want to finish one, but I'm not at that place for any one of them. I thought maybe Runaway was the closest, maybe it still is, but I just don't know after re-reading it. So I've made a decision that I know not everyone is going to like.

Life at EHS is already on hold, but I'm going to add a few stories to that list. I'm holding College Life and UCLA Adventures for a while too. That leaves me with Runaway, Why Can't I? (which is going to come slowly I think), Learning to Breathe, In the Blink of an Eye, The Return of the Wildcats, and Beautiful Again. That's 6 stories. When one of them ends I'll probably pick one of the three on hold up. If an idea comes out of the blue for Life at EHS though, you better believe that I'm writing it out, those who read that have been VERY patient with me.

I know I promised updates, and I had them for Beautiful Again, The Return of the Wildcats, In the Blink of an Eye, Learning to Breathe, Why Can't I?, Runaway and oneshots, but somehow all of them are gone with the exception of Beautiful Again, and Runaway. I don't know if it was something I did or something my friend Drake did, who borrowed my computer in Mexico. So for now I'm working on re-creating the chapters and hopefully they'll be up soon. Please be patient with me I do sincerely apologize.

So that's my sad story. I hope everyone understands and I'm really sorry, so now I'm going to try to remember everything I wrote that's gone, I think I'm gonna start with the oneshots since I'm actually listening to the songs right now lol.

Mollie XOXO


	15. Family Problems

So I know that no one reads these and I write them all the time, but I have some news…

1. My mom may have liver cancer…they're doing the final check on the 30th.

2. My brother is having a major surgery for his concave stomach

3. My 7-year-old cousin is in the hospital for not eating right now, she collapsed yesterday evening in a restaurant and it was the scariest thing I've ever seen.

4. My grandmother is also in the hospital, she's having breathing problems.

So what this all comes down to is that my family is slowly falling apart on me, this means that constant updates are not guaranteed. I can tell you that I'm going to try to update everyday just to get my mind off of things, although it'll probably be posted around midnight East Coast Time.

Now what I'm doing with my stories…

1. Buggie842 gave me an amazing idea for Life at EHS and I finally acted on it and updated a chapter of it.

2. I decided that I can't put stories on hold, Buggie842 also gave me an adorable idea for UCLA Adventures, which I now want to update. So I'm not going to put any stories "on hold" I'm just not going to write and beg for ideas when I need them and when I don't feel like writing a certain story I'm not going to. That's pretty much the it.

3. I've changed my oneshots a little. All my music-based oneshots are under Music Oneshots (real creative I know right?). I wrote a regular oneshot and those that I write will be under Oneshots (I know I'm on fire!).

4. People have asked that I create at least a mini-story out of the first real oneshot I wrote, "Cruise Reunion." Who knows? Maybe I will, but for now no…there's enough I've got to finish up first.

5. As for A New Life, as of now there is no sequel in the picture. Maybe I will later, again I've got enough to write about now, maybe even too much.

So that's my news.

If anyone wants a sequel for A New Life or a story out of Cruise Reunion I'd like to know to see if it'd be worth doing after I finish up a story or two. So if you could just let me know that'd be amazing! I love you guys and thanks for putting up with me and my annoying author's notes, I do way too many of these things lol!

Mollie XOXO


	16. Stupid Technology

Okay I know what everyone is thinking, "2 author's notes in one day! How did we get so lucky? NOT!"

This is really frustrating, but something is wrong with my email account. This is so retarded, I can get any emails, except from fanfiction, I have no idea what's going on, all my little alert things are enabled and whatnot.

So I don't get alerted when someone posts a new chapter and I can't get your reviews unless I check my stats, which I probably will do if I have time.

If anyone wants to get in touch with me my email is or, because I tried to fix the problem but failed, I just opened a new account with aol, .

I tried changing my email address with fanfiction, but you have to confirm it by opening up a confirmation email with your old address, which won't get fanfiction emails! So frustrating. Anyways, if anyone has any advice please email me through your email account!

Thanks!!

Mollie XOXO

PS. Technology is so the devil's work!!


	17. Chapter 11: She's Ours

Disclaimer: I own nothing

GO SEE HSM 3! IT WAS INCREDIBLE!

Chapter 11: She's Ours

Sara giggled wildly as Troy tossed her again, "Again!" she squealed excitedly. Troy laughed and tossed her again, just as she directed. Gabi watched as Troy and Sara played in the pool. She herself was perched on the edge, it was fairly empty and Sara seemed to be enjoying herself immensely.

Gabi smiled as her daughter, their daughter, giggled uncontrollably as Troy played with her in the pool. It was perfect; it was how life was supposed to be. She thought back to when they were in high school and how they had their future all planned out.

FLASHBACK

Troy and Gabriella sat in a comfortable silence in the rooftop garden. Gabi was sitting in between his legs on the ground, his arms wrapped tightly around her stomach, drawing invisible designs that caused her to shiver at his touch.

"Have you ever thought about the future?" Gabi's quiet voice broke through the silence that surrounded them.

Troy lightly kissed her earlobe, causing her to giggle, "The future. You mean our future?"

"Yeah, our future, do you think we have one?" Gabi craned her neck to look up at him.

"Hmm." Troy pretended to think, causing Gabi to grin since she now knew his answer. Grinning down at her he finally responded, "Yeah, and we're going to have a little girl named Sara Ann and a boy named Michael Scott."

"Sara Ann and Michael Scott?" Gabi looked at him with arched brows, "How did you know I loved the name Michael Scott and where did you get the name Sara Ann?"

"I heard you talking to Sharpay." Troy smiled down her, "And Sara Ann, I don't know, I've always liked it."

"I love it too." Gabi leaned her head on his toned chest.

"And Sharpay and Zeke can be the godparents." Troy continued

"Sharpay and Zeke?" Gabi looked up at him again, waiting for an explanation on how he came up with those two being the godparents.

"Well Sharpay is your best friend." Troy tapped her nose as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And CHAD" Gabi emphasized Chad's name, "is yours."

"And you'd trust Chad with our children if something happens to us?" Troy continued in the 'duh' tone that Taylor used with her idiot boyfriend that everyone loved.

"Point taken." Gabi sighed in both contentment and mock defeat, causing Troy to laugh slightly before the bell rang, dragging them out of their thoughts and hopes for the future and back into reality. "Back to homeroom with Darbus." Gabi pushed herself up and held her hands out to Troy, who in return groaned, but reluctantly stood. Intertwining their fingers, he led the way to their homeroom before he would head out to basketball practice and Gabriella would head to Decathlon practice.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Mama!" Sara's voice broke Gabi out of her thoughts, "Play!"

"Yeah, mama, play!" Troy echoed his daughter's sentiments. Rolling her eyes Gabi slid into the delightfully cool water, swimming over to where Troy and Sara were, she waited for instructions.

Wriggling out of Troy's arms, Sara swam over to her mother. Gabi swooped up the little girl and laughed Sara giggled excitedly. "Again!" Sara squealed. Nodding, Gabi tossed the little girl in the air, relishing in her sweet laughter.

Troy grinned at the two and saw how much alike they really were, he couldn't believe he'd let Gabi go and that he'd lived for two years without knowing he had a daughter. Suddenly he paled.

Gabi looked up just in time to see Troy go an unusual shade of white, "Troy? Troy, are you okay?" Gabi swam lightly over to him with Sara in her arms.

"Daddy?" Sara wiggled out of her mother's tight grasp and lightly wrapped her arms around her father's neck. "Daddy?" She put her face in his neck.

Snapping out of his trance, Troy wrapped his arms around Sara, "Sorry Princess. Brie, I just thought of something."

Gabi looked at him with concerned eyes, silently telling him to continue, "My parents."

Gabi blanched slightly before regaining her composure. "I guess we should go see them."

Nodding mutely, Troy noticed that Sara was fast asleep in his arms. Smiling he motioned to her, causing Gabi to giggle as they swiftly got out of the pool. Picking up their stuff, Troy peeled Sara off of him and handed her to Gabi so they could go change in the locker rooms.

Troy was standing outside the women's locker room when his phone went off, "Speak of the devil." He muttered, "Hey dad." He answered the phone.

"Son you have not come over since you moved here. Your mother is extremely distressed." Jack Bolton grudgingly said into the phone.

"She's standing right next to you isn't she?" Troy shook his head slightly, "Just give her the phone." Troy rolled his eyes, "Hey mom." A smile came over his face as Gabi came out with a still sleeping Sara in her arms. Taking the little girl from her he continued, "Yes I'm still here. Yes of course I love you." He shook his head at the look on Gabi's face, "I'm sorry I haven't been over, things have been crazy. What do you mean what do I mean? Ask dad, he was the coach at one point." He smiled gently at the look of relief on Gabi's face. "Well how about we come over tonight?" Gabi frowned at the yelling on the other end of the phone, "No not all the guys 'we', I mean me and my special someone." Troy shook his head, "Yes mom, I know that no one is as amazing as Ella, and I know what and idiot I was, fine am. Now can I go? Thank you I'll see you at 6. Fine 5." Troy finally hung up the phone.

"I'm guessing we're going over at 5?" Gabi looked nervously at him.

"Yup, all three of us." Troy lightly kissed her temple, "Now let's go home, I know you're going to want to look incredible tonight, which means you think you need to take hours upon hours to get ready." Troy rolled his eyes and faked hurt when Gabi lightly hit his arm for his sarcasm.

At 4:30 on the dot Troy rang the doorbell to Gabi and Kelsi's house. Gabi opened the door and Sara went running into Troy's opened arms. "Hey Princess, ready to go?" he asked his little girl.

"Yup!" She squealed excitedly, clearly ready to go in her lavender dress and black Mary Janes. Looking up, Troy's breath hitched in his throat. There stood Gabi, in a black fitted skirt with a white fitted top with black stilettos, making her legs look miles long. "Wow."

Gabi giggled slightly, "You don't look to shabby either Wildcat." Was her simple reply as she noted the black jeans, white button down and black blazer he wore, all complimenting both his blue eyes and his muscular body.

"We better go or we'll be late." Troy whispered as he led Gabi to his little black Audi. 20 minutes later, Troy pulled into the driveway of his old home. "Ready?"

Gabi looked at him and then back at the excited little girl the two of them had created in the back seat, "No." she whispered.

Taking her hand in his own, he gently stroked his thumb soothingly over the back of it, "We have to do this sometime. It's now or never" (Can anyone guess where that's from lol!).

"Well I suppose now does work." Gabi muttered unhappily.

"That's my girl." Leaning over Troy gave her a quick peck on the lips before getting out of the car. Opening Gabi's door he helped her out before opening the door of the back seat and pulling Sara out with. Holding her protectively against his chest, and sliding another protective arm around Gabi's waist, he led her to the front door.

He knocked twice before the door was opened, "Well it's about time you got your butt down here to see your mother." Lucille Bolton scolded her only son, while opening the door.

"Luce back off and let's not scare away the young lady he's brought." Jack's voice could be heard behind his wife. She turned slightly to send him an electrifying glare, before returning to open the door.

"Oh my lord." She looked at what looked to be a small family in front of her. Troy held a little girl with ebony curls and bright blue eyes in his arm while his free arm was tightly holding on to a beautiful young woman's waist. She too had ebony hair only hers was long, and her big chocolate brown eyes held fear of what was to come, but also a sense of knowing.

"Lucille are you going to let them in or just have them eat dinner on the front porch?" Jack asked, yanking the door all the way open so he too could see his son and his son's girlfriend. "Lord have mercy." He took in the three people, well two adults and one little girl on his front porch, 'What is going on?' Jack asked himself.

The little girl giggled and instinctively reached out to Jack, "Dad I think she wants you." Troy informed him.

Nodding mutely, Jack took the little girl, "And who are you?" he asked, smiling warmly at the little girl in his arms.

"Thara." Was the reply.

"She means Sara." Gabi interpreted the little girls words as she and Troy stepped into the front hall of the Bolton's old home.

Lucille nodded, "Gabriella?"

"Hi Mrs. Bolton, how are you doing?" Gabi asked, understanding that the older woman was genuinely shocked to her toes by her presence and the presence of the little girl in Troy's, well now Jack's arms.

"Is she yours?" Jack asked Gabi.

Before Gabi could respond, Troy spoke up, "She's ours." Silence fell in the front hall of the Bolton's house.

Review!

Mollie XOXO


	18. Chapter 12: That Had Gone Well

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 12: That Had Gone Well

Jack and Lucille stood still. Gabi and Troy nervously glanced at each other and then at the Boltons. Sara seemed to be unaware of what was happening. She content enough to be playing with the collar on Jack's shirt.

Finally noticing it was too quiet she looked up, "Thame." All eyes turned to the little girl as she pointed to Jack's hair and Troy's hair. Then to Lucille's bright blue orbs and her father's. "Thame." She repeated.

A smile slipped over Troy's face, "That's right princess: same." She held her arms out for Troy who immediately took her. She looked over at her mother, "Hi mama." He waved a small wave.

Gabi laughed lightly, "Hi baby girl." She kissed Sara's head, which was snuggling deep into Troy's chest.

"I'm sorry 'ours'." Lucille finally spoke up.

"I sort of, well actually do, um have a um, daughter?" it was more of a question than a statement on Troy's part.

Jack's eyes blazed in anger, "And you didn't tell us?" Everyone looked at the usually calm man. "You didn't tell me I had an adorable granddaughter?" Gabi's eyes went a little while, "Troy, you're not very bright!" he hit his son on the back of the head, "I'm supposed to spoil her it's my job and you've been keeping me from doing that." Lucille rolled her eyes, "Give me Sara." Jack ordered Troy.

Mutely Troy obeyed, handing his father his daughter. Jack looked at the little girl who was looking at him with big blue eyes, "Hi Sara, I'm your grandpa."

Sara cocked her head to the side, her bottom lip immediately going into her mouth, one of Gabi's endearing habits, "Gwanpa…" she looked at him in confusion.

Jack laughed, "Daddy." He pointed at Troy, "Grandpa." He pointed at himself. Sara nodded her head and giggled, the same melodic laugh that Gabi possessed before he darted out of the room ready to play with the little girl.

Troy and Gabi laughed before looking at Lucille who was still in shock, "What? How? When? Huh?'

"Why don't we sit down Mrs. Bolton." Gabi suggested, gingerly taking the older woman's arm and leading her over to the living room to sit down.

"Please Gabi dear, call me Lucille." She glared at Troy, "After all these years you ought to be able to."

Troy rolled his eyes, "We've determined that I'm an idiot and an ass." Both Lucille and Gabi smacked him.

"There is a child in this house who does not need to hear that language." Gabi warned him.

"But she's not in this room." Troy whined.

"But she has your ears and can hear a pin drop during a hurricane." Gabi informed him. Another smile spread across Troy's face.

"So how old is she?" Lucille asked, tears slightly stinging her eyes.

"She'll be three at the end of this year." Gabi smiled proudly thinking of her, their, daughter.

"She's beautiful Gabi. I'm guessing," she glared at her son who winced, "you raised her alone."

Gabi shook her head 'no', "You remember Kelsi Neilson?" When Lucille nodded she continued, "She has a little boy named Trevor who is just a couple of hours older than Sara is. We raised them together."

"I see." Lucille tried hard to contain her curiosity but couldn't, "Who is Trevor's father?"

Troy scratched the back of his neck, "Jason." He mumbled. Gabi tried not to laugh.

"Lucille I know this is a shock, but we've," She took Troy's larger hand in her small one, "put the past to bed and we're moving on. We're taking it slowly, but we're doing well. I've decided that I don't want to revisit the past at all. I have Sara and Troy and all my friends. We're good here."

Troy smiled at Gabi and placed a kiss to her temple. "Well," Lucille spoke, "if you two are all good then I'm going to help my husband spoil our granddaughter. Dinner will be finished cooking in about 15 minutes. You two may enjoy some peace and quiet and a glass of wine." She got up to leave.

"I'm sorry did she say the words 'peace and quiet'?" When Troy nodded Gabi giggled, "I didn't know they existed anymore."

Troy laughed and led her to the kitchen, where he got them each a drink. Settling down at the kitchen table, the two watched as Jack and Lucille played enthusiastically with their granddaughter outside.

"That went entirely too well." Troy commented.

Gabi shook her head, "I agree. It couldn't have gone any better."

Troy's hand lightly went to rest on Gabi's thigh. She sighed contentedly and pulled his chair closer to her own. He chuckled and leaned over to her. Their lips met in a fiery kiss that was full of both want and need. Carefully pushing their wine glasses aside, Troy pulled Gabi gently onto his lap.

Her hands tangled in his hair, as his left tangled in her long locks and his right went up the back of her shirt, gently massaging her back. Gabi moaned softly into the kiss, allowing Troy to swallow it whole. His tongue lightly caressed her lips before entering her mouth, taking in her sweet taste that he'd missed so much.

The kitchen door flew open suddenly and in came Sara, over Jack's shoulder of course, Jack, and Lucille. The two broke apart and smiled. Jack came to a screeching halt, "I see we've interrupted something." His eyebrows rose suggestively.

Gabi blushed and pushed herself off of Troy, "Not a thing Mr. Bolton." She took Sara from him, intent on taking her to the bathroom. A hand was placed on her arm "Jack. Jack and Lucille." Gabi nodded her response and continued to take her little girl to the bathroom.

Troy smiled, a wide toothy grin that he hadn't felt in years, "As much as I'd love to disapprove and play mother I just can't. She's an adorable little girl Troy." Lucille sighed as her granddaughter's precious face flew into her mind's eye.

"She is something else." Troy agreed.

"And I don't want or need to know anything. BUT," Jack paused for effect, "If you hurt Gabi or Sara I will gladly kick your ass." Jack warned.

"Jack there is a child in the house." Lucille scolded her husband.

"But she's not in the room." He protested. Troy rolled his eyes knowing what was coming.

"And she's entirely too smart and has yours and Troy's ears. She can hear everything." Lucille informed him. Jack rolled his eyes only to get slapped by his wife.

"Din-din." Sara's voice rang out through the kitchen as she and Gabi reentered the room. The four adults laughed, ready to start setting out the food. That had gone well.


	19. Chapter 13: Cloud Nine

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 13: Cloud Nine

Gabriella walked to the door of her classroom Monday morning and unlocked it. Smiling, she set her tote down on her desk and flicked all the lights on. Walking over to the windows, she opened both them and the blinds, letting the warm, fresh Albuquerque air fill the room. She was in a good mood to say the very least. Her smile grew even wider, and that could probably be accounted for the previous evening.

FLASHBACK

_Sara was snuggled deep in Troy's arms as he climbed the stairs in Gabriella's house. He quietly opened the door that led to a pink bedroom and followed Gabriella over to the bed. After gently laying her down, Troy watched as Gabriella took out a nightgown and gently changed their little girl, before turning on a nightlight and closing the door behind them._

_"She's so precious." Troy murmured, "I'm so sorry I wasn't there." His hand lightly caressed Gabriella's cheek as he spoke softly._

_Gabriella sighed as she leaned into his touch, "You don't need to be sorry for me or Sara, I'm just sorry you had to miss out on her first couple of years." Her voice was breathy. She opened her eyes to look at him, "And it wasn't your fault you weren't apart of if."_

_She watched as Troy's eyes darkened visibly, "But I should've been." His face was hovering dangerously close to hers. Her own eye clouded over as an animalistic need that she hadn't felt in two years coursed through her body, taking control of all her senses._

_She held her hand out to him, lacing their fingers together she led him to her bedroom, locking the door behind them. She pushed him lightly onto the bed, "We have to be quiet so Kelsi doesn't hear." She huskily whispered in his ear as she straddled his waist._

_Troy grinned, "As I recall, it's you who is the loud one."_

_"What can I say," Gabriella squealed a little as Troy flipped them over, "you make me scream."_

_And that was all it took, Troy's lips hungrily attacked hers in a possessive way that she found intensely attractive. She let out a throaty moan of pleasure as his lips moved from her own and down to her neck, sucking harshly at different spots, most likely leaving multiple marks._

_Her hands found their way to the bottom button of his white shirt, her fingers fumbled until they made their way up, letting her hands skim over his shoulders, she pushed the material back, her nails grazing over his back muscles, causing a harsh groan to come from his mouth._

_The shirt was flung to a random corner of the room. His own hands slid underneath her white top, pushing it deftly over her head and tossing it to the side, joining his own shirt. Wasting no time, his hands went around her back, causing her to arch it as he unclasped her bra._

_His mouth found her right breast, his tongue pinning her already hardened nipple to the roof of his mouth, sucking harshly on it, before moving to her left breast. Her hands quickly unclasped the black belt slung low around his hips, before undoing the button and zipper on his dark jeans. He raised his hips as she pushed both them and his black boxers over his hips._

_As his mouth continued its journey down her flat stomach, his tongue stopped to trace over two small scars from her emergency c-section. She cried out in pleasure, arching her back and tangling her small hands in his hair, pushing his head even closer to her body. His hands fumbled with the line of buttons on the back of her skirt before pulling it down, taking her white lace thong with it._

_She brought his head back up to her own, connecting her mocha eyes with his ocean blue ones, she mumbled the small plea, "Please Wildcat, just please, I need you," she paused, "now, please."_

_Troy's lips found hers, skipping the foreplay, instead driving forcefully into her. "Troy…" she managed to gasp out. He grunted out a response as her walls molded to fit his length._

_He set a steady pace for them, it was as if the rhythm was built just for the two of them._

_

* * *

_

_A small banging on the door and the small cry, "Mama" brought the two lovers out of their sleep. They simultaneously shot up. They looked at each other and at their situation, realizing there was no way out of it, they both got up. Troy slid on his boxers as Gabriella grabbed a pair of pajamas, hastily putting them on before opening the door._

_In the doorway stood a teary eyed Sara, "Monster mama!" She held her arms up. Gabriella leaned down and picked up her daughter, settling he on her hip, "Daddy. Mama I want daddy." The girl cried quietly._

_"I'm right here Princess." Troy came out of the shadows and gently took the small burden into his arms. Sara's cries instantly quieted at the soothing voice of her father._

_Gabriella leaned up, "She can come to bed with us." She whispered in his ear. Troy nodded and walked over to the bed. He sat back carefully taking the little girl with him._

_Sara scooted over and settled herself between her parents, snuggling into both of them before she fell into a deep sleep. The two parents watched with content smiles on their faces._

_Troy looked over regretfully, "I guess I need to go."_

_Gabriella gave a shy smile, "I could throw your clothes in the washer." She looked at her daughter, "You could go with me to take her school in the morning." She looked back up at Troy, "If you wanted to."_

_Troy reached around Sara and took Gabriella's small hand "I want to." Slipping out of bed carefully, Gabriella collected their clothes and walked out of the laundry room sliding the clothes into the washer._

_She propped herself on the counter and stared out the window, "Our angel is sleeping soundly," the voice broke her thoughts. She turned around smiling, "I thought I'd check on you."_

_Troy went to stand between her legs. "Hey." She whispered, before leaning down to connect their lips._

_He pulled back, "I need to go home and grab my stuff, but I'll be back."_

_Gabriella giggled, "You gonna go like that or are you going to wait another hour for your clothes to be clean?"_

_Troy blushed, looking down at his boxers. He held his hand out to Gabriella and led her into the kitchen. "If I recall, I make your favorite snack of all time."_

_Gabriella's eyes lit up as she sat back on the counter, watching as he moved efficiently in the kitchen. Ten minutes later she was eating her favorite grilled cheese in the world. Made by Troy Bolton himself. Life didn't get any better._

_

* * *

_

_The next morning Gabriella woke up to a tiny body snuggled deep in her side, and a strong arm around her waist, pulling both her and the small body into a strong deliciously smelling rock hard chest._

_The door to her room flew open, causing all three bodies to jump up. "Gabriella! Jason just called, Troy never came home last night! And Sara's not in the house!" Kelsi's voice was frantic._

_"Huh? Kels, what's going on?" Gabriella asked, rubbing her eyes tiredly._

_"Troy and Sara are," Kelsi stopped, "in your bed?" The ending was a question. She arched an eyebrow at the sight in front of her._

_Gabriella blushed, "We'll talk about this later Kelly." She looked down at Sara who was sitting comfortably in Troy's lap, "Go brush your teeth."_

_"Yes mama!" She kissed her mother and father and gave her Aunt Kelsi a hug before sprinting from the room._

_Kelsi remained stationed in the doorway, "Kelsi Michelle Neilson, it's not later." Gabriella sent her a warning look. Kelsi raised up her hands in defense before shutting the door on her way out._

_"Do I get a good morning kiss?" Troy asked. Gabriella leaned over and gave him a small kiss._

_"You can shower first Bolton." Gabriella giggled, "I need my coffee, especially if I'm going to face Kelsi." She sighed, "Want me to bring up one?"_

_"Cream and sugar please." Troy placed a kiss on the tip of her nose as the two stood up._

_When Gabriella came up Troy was starting to get dressed. "You still amaze me with how quickly you get ready." She teased, handing him his coffee. Troy chuckled as he accepted the caffeinated beverage._

_Ten minutes later, Gabriella was standing in front of her closet in a red matching bra and panty set. Troy watched her from the dresser, admiring the way her body curved perfectly. If he hadn't known, he'd never guessed that she'd gone through a pregnancy. After another moment of thought, she pulled out a black dress with a collar that button downed with a small rope belt around the waist. Grabbing a white cardigan and a pair of black stilettos she turned around to face Troy, "Ready?" she asked._

_Troy grinned and dropped a kiss on her forehead, "Let's do this." They walked downstairs hand-in-hand to find Trevor and Sara dressed and watching TV in the living room._

_Gabriella grabbed two bowls and poured cereal and milk in them before yelling, "Kids, breakfast!" They heard the fast pitter-patter of little feet as Sara and Trevor sat down obediently at the breakfast table to eat their cereal._

_"What do you want to eat Troy?" Gabriella asked as she popped a bagel in the toaster for herself._

_"I'll have what you're having." He grinned as she rolled her eyes. When her bagel was done she handed it to him and slid another one in just as Kelsi was coming down the steps._

_Kelsi looked between Gabriella and Troy who were all smiles as she accepted the bottom half of the bagel that Gabriella had just toasted. She kept an eye on them as she handed Gabriella a glass of orange juice, "Want some Troy?" She asked._

_Troy, who was caught up in whispering in Gabriella's ear, looked up, "What's that Kels?" Kelsi held the orange juice carton up. Troy chuckled, "No thanks I'm good." He held up his coffee cup._

_And ten minutes later they were out the door. "I'll see you at school Kels. Troy and I are going to take Sara. Do you want us to take Trevor too? I know you said you had a student coming in early today." Gabriella offered._

_"That'd be great." Kelsi replied, giving a full smile for the first time that morning. They moved the other car seat into Troy's car and strapped the two kids in._

_

* * *

_

_When they arrived at East Elementary School, Troy and Gabriella helped the kids out of the car and walked with them up to their classroom. When they got inside they helped them put their bags in their cubbies._

_"You guys have fun today okay?" Gabriella and Troy were down on their knees in front of the kids._

_"Yes Aunt Gabi." Trevor replied obediently as he jumped from foot to foot anxiously._

_"Okay, okay, hug and kiss." She held her arms out._

_"Bye Aunt Gabi, by Uncle Troy." And with that Trevor was gone._

_"Okay sweetie, have fun today." Gabriella gave her daughter a hug and kiss._

_"Bye Mama." Sara waved at her mother who stood up straight._

_"Draw me something pretty okay Princess?" Troy asked his daughter. Gabriella smiled at him, he was pretty incredible._

_"Yes Daddy! Bye." She gave Troy a hug and a kiss. Troy stood up and walked over to Gabriella. As they were walking out the door Sara called out, "I love you Mama and Daddy."_

_Gabriella felt her heart flutter. And by the look on Troy's face, she was pretty sure his was too. It just felt so right after all this time, after all the obstacles, here they were a family. A mama, a daddy, and a little princess._

_"We love you too baby girl" "We love you too Princess." Troy and Gabriella waved at their little girl together._

_Mrs. Taylor, Sara and Trevor's teacher watched in confusion. She had spoken with both Kelsi Neilson and Gabriella Montez and knew that they were two working single mothers. Since when was a father in the picture?_

_"Gabriella!" Mrs. Taylor whispered to the aid to watch the kids as she led Troy and Gabriella outside, "I don't mean to intrude on family matters, but I thought you and Kelsi said you were single mothers?"_

_Troy's arm slid around Gabriella's waist, "It was a complicated situation Cindy, but Troy, who is Sara's father, is permanently in the picture." Troy and Gabriella smiled at each other for a moment, "And I haven't gotten the full story from Kelsi, but it seems that Jason Cross, Trevor's father, might become a part of their family as well. But like I said, that's just my gut talking." She paused for a moment, "Troy, this is Cindy Taylor, Sara's teacher, Cindy, this is Troy Bolton, Sara's father."_

_"And Gabriella's boyfriend." Troy added quickly, as if he were simply finishing Gabriella statement._

END OF FLASHBACK

And that's how Gabriella ended up in such a good mood, floating mindlessly from her classroom and into the teachers' lounge, humming You Are The Music In Me, as she flipped through the announcements in her box.

"Someone's in a happy mood." Gabriella turned around with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Good morning Pay." She basically sang out.

"Boy who made you happy last night?" Sharpay asked, ignoring the glances from older teachers.

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about." Gabriella grinned cheekily.

"Hey baby?" Gabriella spun back around at Troy's silky voice.

"Baby?" Sharpay mouthed incredulously.

"Yeah?" Gabriella floated to his side.

"I have practice after school, but if you want you can take the car home and I can pick it up later or you can stay and watch." He leaned down and lightly let his lips graze against Gabriella's forehead before leaning around her and pulling the announcements out of his box.

"I'll stay. Is Jason going to be there?" When Troy nodded Gabriella giggled, "I think I might try and get Kelly to stay." Troy chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Zeke's going to be there if you wanna hang around Shar." Troy carefully watched he blonde who was eying them with wide eyes.

"I'd love to, it'll give us girls time for a little," she smirked at Gabriella, "heart-to-heart."

The bell rang, signaling the beginning of school. "I'll see you at lunch." Troy dropped a small kiss on her lips waving at the stunned room and leaving the way he came in.

"See you later Pay." Gabriella left the room on Cloud Nine. As she entered her classroom she sighed happily, "Good morning everyone." Just as she shut the door the late bell rang.

Everyone looked at her strangely, "Good morning?" They more asked than said.

"So we have a long homeroom today, I was thinking, how about we head outside? It's such a beautiful day out, we could go to the outdoor hoop and you boys could shoot hoops while you girls do whatever." She suggested.

Everyone looked at her before collecting their things and sprinting to the door. Giggling, Gabriella grabbed her stuff, "Wait for me guys." Everyone came to a screeching halt and waited as their teacher floated out of the room and down the hall. As she walked they could hear her humming a song they'd never heard. In Gabriella's mind she could see the time she and Troy first sang together at the Ski Lodge singing The Start of Something New.

"I'll just go get a ball from Coach Bolton." She couldn't help but to grin wildly when she said his name. Her students looked at her weirdly, but went to wait outside for her.

* * *

Walking into the boy's locker room, where Troy and Chad had homeroom, she leaned against some lockers, "I don't mean to interrupt your very important debate about who is better this year, the Knicks or the Celtics, but I was wondering if I could borrow a basketball."

Troy spun around, nearly falling off the bench at the angelic voice that floated through his ears. He gave her a grin, "And why do you need a basketball Miss Montez?" The students looked from Troy to Gabriella. They were flirting.

The boys carefully watched Troy in awe of how he had seemingly mastered the craft. "Well, Coach Bolton, since it is such a lovely day out and we have all this time I thought I'd take my students outside, instead of keeping them locked up in a boring classroom for an hour and a half." She didn't move from her spot. The girls watched as skillfully wrapped Troy's attention around her little finger.

"You make us sound like bad people." Troy feigned hurt as he went to lean against the lockers in front of her.

"Are you going to give me the ball or not?" She asked. Troy handed her a basketball off a nearby rack. Once she had it safely in her hands she turned around to walk away, only stopping to call over her shoulder, "Oh, and if the shoe fits Mr. Bolton, wear it." She sent a wink at him. "Morning Coach Danforth." She waved to Chad with the back of his hand before making an exit.

* * *

"Damn she's hot." One of the guys commented, getting a round of agreements from the remaining students in Chad and Troy's homerooms.

"Come on guys, we're going outside." Troy said, grabbing another ball and tossing it to one of the guys.

Chad pushed his way through the throng of students that made up their homerooms, "So are you two like, really doing this?"

Troy rolled his eyes, "Yeah Chad, we're officially together or whatever. What are you in junior high?"

Chad hit him on the arm, "Don't be a jerk. And you two look like you did when you first started dating junior year."

Troy gave him a dazzling smile as he saw Gabriella chatting lightly with some of her female students, sunglasses perched on her perfect face to keep the bright sun out of her eyes.

"Well look who decided to join us!" She laughed as she gave Troy and Chad a little wave.

"Oh my God, Matt's here!" A girl named Chloe from Gabriella's homeroom looked wide-eyed with fear as the brown-haired green-eyed boy named Matt followed his homeroom teacher over.

Gabriella gave the girl a confident smile, "Take a deep breath and say 'Morning Matt', when he gets here." She instructed.

"Surprised Miss Montez?" Troy asked as he stood in front of her with a smirk toying on his lips.

"Mr. Bolton," Gabriella pushed her sunglasses up to the top of her head, "nothing you do surprises me." She matched his smirk.

"Morning Matt." Chloe gave Matt a weak smile.

"Hey Chloe." Matt tossed his jacket on the picnic table the girls were sitting on before heading out to the court, "Hey how about a game guys?" A bunch of cheers were heard from the court.

"Hey Troy!" Everyone watched closely as Troy leaned slightly closer to Miss Montez.

"Why don't you and Chad get out there and play. I'd love to watch Danforth beat your butt out there." She smirked at him.

"Brie, after all this time haven't you learned that no one beats me." He gave her a lazy smile that was sexy and entirely male before dragging Chad out to the court. The girls watched as every boy joined in the game and Troy and Chad took opposing sides.

"Oh my God, Coach Bolton is the sexiest man alive." Amber Johnston, the head cheerleader of the senior class sighed. She could cause Troy problems.

"Don't even think about it Amber." Gabriella warned her student.

Amber gave her the innocent eyes that were the exact replica of Emma Watson from when Gabriella was in high school. "What do you mean Miss Montez?"

"Coach Bolton is off limits, and don't think about starting any rumors that could ruin his reputation. He's a good man who doesn't deserve that." Amber shifted slightly uncomfortably at the warning. Gabriella let her eyes move to Troy. She lazily outlined his body, taking in every inch of him. Amber was definitely right, he was extremely sexy. And he oozed confidence, which made him sexier. And he was all hers. She grinned like a schoolgirl at the thought.

"Forget Coach Bolton, Matt is so sweet." Chloe cooed.

Gabriella had to grin, Chloe reminded her much of herself in high school, and Matt of Troy. "Are you guys friends?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah I guess." Chloe sighed.

Gabriella watched as Matt made a basket and then winked at Chloe, who blushed in return. Grinning, Gabriella turned to her student, "He just made that basket for you."

"How do you know?" Chloe asked, all the girls turned to look at Gabriella waiting for her response.

Troy made a three-pointer and turned to look at Gabriella, he sent her an irresistible smirk and wink, "Trust me, I just know." She sighed.

"Are you and Coach Bolton dating Miss Montez?" Courtney asked. Courtney was in one of Gabriella's classes, but Troy's homeroom.

"Yeah, yeah we are. We're also high school sweethearts." Gabriella smiled as the girls sighed.

"So he's Sara's father?" Chloe carefully asked.

Gabriella nodded again, "Yeah, he's Sara's father." Gabriella turned to Chloe again, "You sing right?" Chloe nodded, "Drag Matt with you to the Winter Musical auditions. You never know what could happen in the theater."

"But Miss Evans hates him!" Chloe protested.

"And Mrs. Darbus hated, well actually she still does hate, Troy." Gabriella giggled, "Troy and I went to the Winter Musical auditions our junior year and we both got the leads in Twinkle Town, which was composed by Miss Neilson. Then our senior year, us along with Miss Neilson, Miss Evans, Miss Evans' brother Ryan, and our friends Taylor, Zeke, Chad, and Jason, we were all in the Spring Musical. Miss Neilson composed it and Ryan choreographed it. It was something else." Gabriella sighed.

"You know Mr. Bolton and I met on a stage, both of us were forced to karaoke together at a ski lodge, we didn't even know each other's names when we were shoved up there." She giggled at the memory.

Suddenly the bell sounded, signaling the end of homeroom and the beginning of the first period.

Review!

Mollie XOXO


	20. Chapter 14: Shocking Meeting

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 14: Shocking Meeting

"So spill, are you and Bolton back together now?" Gabriella looked up from the quizzes she was grading at one of the tables in the teachers' lounge.

"Hi Sharpay, it's good to see you too, I'm fine thanks for asking. How are you?" Gabriella had to giggle at the look on her friend's face. "Shar I was only kidding. Your greeting wasn't the best anyhow."

"Whatever. You and Bolton spill. Danforth said you two are together. Is that true or is he just being the idiot that he really is?" Sharpay asked quickly as she sat down.

"I resent that!" Both women looked up to see Chad's afro making its way through the door.

"I only speak the truth, and why do you still carry that stupid basketball?" Sharpay asked loathingly looking at the ball, remembering all the havoc it wreaked on her life as a teenager.

"Hey, Henry and I have a very strong connection and we need each other." Chad defended, ignoring the curious and odd glances coming off of every teacher in the room.

"You know Mr. Danforth, I don't think I've ever seen you without Henry." The three Wildcats looked up at the smiling face of Mr. Butler, they're favorite history teacher when they were students.

"Henry never leaves my side Mr. Butler." Chad proudly stated.

Mike Butler had to laugh. His first class at East High was when the Wildcats were junior and he, surprisingly, had all nine of them in his Advanced Placement United States History class, and they all got 5s on the AP exam, including Jason, which surprised his classmates. "I remember very well Chad, Henry sat between you and Miss McKessie. How is she by the way?"

Chad smiled a little, "She's doing okay, she's an intern at Albuquerque Grace. So basically she doesn't sleep and has no time for a life outside the hospital."

"That does sound like Taylor." Mr. Butler laughed, taking a seat across from the young women, as Chad and Henry sat down next to him. "And how are the rest of you Wildcats doing? Did you solve that little spat you all got into at the end of your senior year?"

The three friends looked at each other, "Yeah, we pretty much have. There are still some kinks, we hadn't seen each other until our first week here, but we're all working on it." Gabriella answered.

"I understand you and Troy have a little girl." Mike Butler raised his eyebrows towards Gabriella.

Gabriella smiled, "Oh yes, she's quite the daddy's little princess and Troy just fawns over her." Reaching down in her purse she laughed, "I'm such a proud mother." The brunette giggled as she pulled out a picture of her little girl.

Mike Butler accepted the picture and had to smile at the adorable face on one of the most adorable and gorgeous 2 year olds he'd ever seen, "She'll be a heart breaker that's for sure. She's quite a mixture of you and Troy."

"She pulls the Bolton pout like no other. Troy got it from his father and she got it from him. It's terrible." Gabriella giggled.

"And is it true that Miss Neilson has a son." Mr. Butler asked.

"Oh yes, Trevor's just adorable, a few hours older than Sara." Gabriella nodded as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Well I'm just glad you all have worked things out, or are beginning to, because I'd never seen such a close bond before, and it was refreshing. And you and Mr. Bolton had quite the relationship as I recall. Very close. Everyone thought you'd end up together." Mr. Butler pointed out.

"Who knows, we still might. We're just taking it one day at a time at this point." Gabriella sighed a little.

"So are you officially together?" Sharpay asked impatiently, clearly upset that her original question got ignored.

"What are we in? Junior high?" Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Why did Troy say the same thing when I asked that!?" Chad pointed his finger towards Gabriella as his voice raised an octave higher, causing Mr. Butler to laugh again.

"Because it's such a junior high question and yes, if you must know, he and I are 'officially' together." Gabriella giggled and tossed a look towards Mike.

"Miss Montez please report to Principal Andrews' office. Miss Montez please report to Principal Andrews' office. Thank you." All eyes moved towards the loudspeaker in the teachers' lounge and then towards Gabriella.

Gabriella's eyes were wide with fear, "I hope I didn't do anything wrong."

"I'm sure you didn't my dear, I'm sure she just wants to make sure you're doing okay with this being your first year of teaching." Mike Butler assured her with a little pat on the hand, "Well I've got to get to my seniors. Wish me luck." He waved 'goodbye' as he left.

"Well I guess I better go see Principal Andrews." Gabriella stood up shakily as she collected her things before quietly leaving the lounge.

"I hope she's not in trouble." Sharpay mumbled as Chad nodded his head in agreement as he took a rather large bite out of his powdered doughnut. "Heathen" Sharpay muttered. Chad looked at her slightly confused, but shrugged his shoulders, a clear sign that he didn't know what the word meant, causing Sharpay to roll her eyes.

* * *

Gabriella sat in the chair outside Principal Andrews' office. She was new. Just started the previous year. Gabriella had no idea why she'd been called into speak with the woman, but boy was she nervous about it. Gabriella was never one to get in trouble. Ever. She simply flew as much under the radar as possible.

Taking a deep breath when the secretary motioned that she could go into the private office, Gabriella stood up and straightened out her dress. She opened the door carefully and gave the stern woman a bright smile.

"Good morning Mrs. Andrews." Gabriella smiled, trying to recapture the happy carefree mood she'd been in just an hour earlier.

"Sit down Miss Montez." Gabriella sighed slightly. The woman was known for being stern, and the majority of the faculty didn't get along well with her. Especially because she neither cared the basketball team nor the theater department. Gabriella always tried to think of the fact that she had to follow Principle Matusi, who was well-loved, well is still well-loved by everyone in Albuquerque.

"May I ask why I was called in?" Gabriella kept her voice even.

"Two reasons. The first reason is something I'm quite disappointed with." Principal Andrews looked over her glasses at Gabriella. "There have been all sorts of rumors going around about you and Coach Bolton. I have kindly overlooked the rumor about him being the father of your illegitimate child." Gabriella glowered slightly at her boss at the way she was talking about Sara.

"Sara has a father, and she knows her father. Her father and I are working out our issues. And those issues are none of your business."

Principal Andrews took her glasses off, "I will not however, overlook the idea of two of my teachers dating. Interoffice relationships are against the rules here at East High. I told you that when I interviewed you and you assured me it wouldn't be a problem."

"Well I didn't know that Coach Bolton, whom I assume you are referring to, would be working here." Gabriella responded.

"Well, the board will be reviewing this case. Until then you are on a paid leave. The next issue," she continued before Gabriella could continue, "also concerns Coach Bolton. Were you aware he was having a relationship with a student?"

Review!

Mollie XOXO

**I'm sorry my chapters are always short. They just are and I'd appreciate it if people would stop pointing it out. I know I write short chapter and I know I don't update as often as people would like. I'm sorry I'm in college. I have a lot of work and not a lot of time. You all will just have to forgive me. I write when I can and sometimes I start and update and don't get to finish it for another week. It's just how it works. Not to mention the fact that I have a life, I have friends and a boyfriend and I'm just sorry that my updates aren't as long as some other authors here, but I just don't write that way. I hope no one's mad by this tiny author's note, I've just been having a lot of people point out that my chapters are short in reviews and it gets old after a while. **

**Mollie XOXO**


	21. Chapter 15: Sir Walter Scott

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 15: Sir Walter Scott

"_Well the board will be reviewing the case. Until then you are on paid leave. The next issue," she continued before Gabriella could interrupt, "also concerns Coach Bolton. Were you aware that he is having an affair with a student?" _

Gabriella stared at the woman for a moment. Of course the claim was extremely absurd. Troy was a decent guy. A man with morals, and one of those would not be breaking the law. So how could this woman sit there and say that.

"Excuse me?" Gabriella managed to find her voice.

"He's having an affair with a student." Ms. Andrews repeated.

"And do you know who that student it?"

"I'm not at liberty to discuss this. Mr. Butler and Mr. Riggs will be taking over your classes starting tomorrow. You may leave. We may call you in for questioning regarding Coach Bolton's indiscretions." Ms. Andrews placed her glasses back on her face and went back to looking over whatever was in front of her. A clear signal that the meeting was over.

* * *

Shakily Gabriella headed towards her classroom. She opened the door and found her juniors sitting quietly at their desks reading their textbooks. She stopped for a moment and smiled. Somewhere over the past few months she had gotten their respect. Enough to the point that when she couldn't be in class, they busied themselves with productive work. With history.

"Good afternoon." All eyes moved to her.

"Hey Miss Montez, we're getting ahead in the readings."

Gabriella smiled at Chloe, who was sitting next to Matt in the front row. They were probably the cause of the good behavior. "Thank you, but um, why don't we put the books away, I have to talk with you guys."

Everyone looked around, but slowly began sliding their books off their desks.

"You all are without a doubt, my favorite class. And I feel that I owe you some sort of," Gabriella paused and raked a hand through her hair, "explanation." Everyone kept their eyes trained on their teacher. "I've been given a leave of absence. Mr. Butler will be teaching this class. I had him my junior year, and he's an amazing teacher. I expect that you give him the same respect you've given me."

Matt raised his hand and began speaking when Gabriella nodded in his direction, "Why are you leaving?"

Gabriella perched herself on the edge of her desk, "It seems that it is against the rules to date other teachers, and I have broken those rules. The board will assess my behavior and see if I'm fit to come back."

The room went silent, "But Coach Bolton is Sara's father, isn't it implied that you should at least try to be together?"

Gabriella smiled at Lilly, the quiet blonde who sat in the corner. "I don't condone breaking the rules as you all know, and this is my punishment."

"When do you leave?"

Gabriella gave Chloe a sad smile, "This is my last day."

The bell broke the deafening silence.

"Now go on get outta here, and don't wreak too much havoc while I'm gone." Gabriella smiled as brightly as she could while the students collected their things. When the room was empty Gabriella went to sit at her desk.

Laying her head down, she realized how grateful she was for planning periods. Closing her eyes she remembered that during her first week she had been blessed with fairly decent students with the exception of her one class of A.P. juniors.

_Gabriella walked in on the second day of school two minutes late for her A.P. United States history class. As she opened the heavy door, she was immediately engulfed in the dine of noise. Her eyes grew wide as a paper airplane zoomed past her head and out the door, as a wad of paper was being used as a tennis ball while the history textbooks were being used as rackets. _

_A smile unwillingly encompassed her face as she remembered her guys playing "binder ball" much to the dismay of Ms. Darbus. Looked like this was going to be her terrible version of "binder ball". _

_Taking a deep breath, Gabriella let the door shut with a slam. The group of girls talking closest to her turned. Pushing herself off the wall, she moved front and center. _

"_Excuse me?" The group of girls sat down, which she was grateful for, but no one else seemed to pay her any mind. "Uh, excuse me?" She rose the volume of her voice just ever so slightly. A group of boys, most likely jocks she gathered, due to the basketball being passed between them. "Let's put the basketball away please." The ball continued its path around the small group. _

_Gabriella sighed, she didn't want to be the bad guy on her second day of school, but she didn't seem to have a choice. Breathing deeply to calm her escalating nerves, Gabriella moved in between the group of boys and caught the ball with one hand as it was being passed. _

_The group of guys stared at her for a moment. "Whoa, Ms. Montez, you caught that with one hand!" The redhead boy, Carson, pointed towards the ball. _

_Refraining from rolling her eyes, Gabriella took a breath, "Yes Carson I know." Moving towards the front of the classroom again, she tried to assert her authority again. "Let's all take a seat now." She let out a small groan when no one else sat down. _

"_Matt…" Gabriella's eyes veered of to the side. She watched curiously as a girl, that she deemed a quiet leader, attempted to get the attention of Matt Shelton, whom she knew was the basketball captain, "Matt!" Chloe tried again. _

"_Dude." Kyle Mason, Matt's very own Chad Danforth incarnate, hit his chest before motioning towards Chloe. As Matt turned towards Chloe with a cocky smirk on his face, Chloe began blushing. _

"_Sit." Chloe gestured with her hand for him to move from on top of the desk, to sit in the chair. Matt nodded his understanding and did as she suggested. His friends quickly followed suit, which led to the rest of the class imitating their actions. When the whole class was seated, Gabriella watched in fascination as Matt sent Chloe a wink. _

_Shaking her head, Gabriella cleared her throat, causing the entire class to divert their attention to the front of the room. Of course Chloe's eyes hit the front first, followed by Matt's, followed by his friends, and finally the rest of the class. It was just like when she was in high school. If she wanted something done and couldn't do it herself, she'd simply send Troy a look and everyone would eventually fall in line. _

_But that was long ago_

_

* * *

_

As Gabriella looked around her empty classroom, she realized it wasn't that long ago. In fact, life seemed to be just like high school. As always someone was trying to come between Troy and herself. She groaned, placing her head in her hands.

Another bell sounded.

She'd wasted an entire planning period thinking. Now it was lunch. And she wasn't hungry. Her head swiveled towards the door as it quietly creaked open, revealing a group of juniors.

"Ms. Montez?'" Gabriella smiled at Chloe's sweet singsong voice, "Can we eat in here?"

"Why would you all want to eat in here with me?"

"The cafeteria's loud and crowded. No peace and quiet." Matt shrugged as he took a seat, patting the chair next to him, sending Chloe what Gabriella would describe as the 'Troy Bolton Smirk and Wink'. Chloe blushed and gracefully took a seat, the rest of their friends piling around them. Gabriella watched in amusement as they passed each lunch around, everyone taking what they wanted. It looked like a well-defined process.

"You know when I was in high school, here." She paused, "we always went up to the rooftopscience garden when we wanted peace and quiet from the jungle."

"You were apart of the Wildcats right?" Gabriella smiled at Matt and nodded. "You dated Coach Bolton?"

"I am, I did," Gabriella smiled at the blue-eyed basketball star, as if he were standing right in front of her.

"Is it true?" All eyes moved towards Carrie Harding, the Kelsi Neilson of the group.

"Is what true?"

"Is Coach Bolton really dating a student?"

"What she means to ask is, is Coach Bolton fucking a student?"

Gabriella looked at the chestnut haired girl, Lindsay, and oh was she ever the reincarnation of Sharpay Evans. "That was certainly a classy way to put it Lindsay. And no those rumors are false, but I'd love to know who is tarnishing his reputation." Her eyebrows were arched as she studied each student.

"Excuse me." Lindsay held up her hand. Whipping her phone out, she sent a text. Multiple ring tones sounded as her friends received the text.

"I should know shortly, or at least have an inkling." Gabriella raised her eyebrows skeptically.

"Don't get me wrong Lindsay, I know all about the wonders of texting, my generation started the phenomenon, but honestly, you can't expect to find out who started that terrible rumor by one text message."

Lindsay waved her hand carelessly, a habit she'd probably picked up from too much time in the theater with Ms. Darbus and now with Sharpay, "You underestimate the power I hold over the entire student body."

Matt chuckled, "It is true, most people are scared to death of you Linds, how you do that I'll never know."

Gabriella grinned, shuffling through the paper on her desk. She realized that one difference between Troy and Matt was that Troy had been absolutely terrifying. His control over the school was tight. Chad, Jason, Zeke, Ryan, Sharpay, Kelsi, Taylor and even herself to some extent, had simply been the show, but Troy was the director, until the very end. Her eyes snapped shut as the invariable hole exposed itself at the thought of all that time without her friends, without Troy.

"How did you do it Miss Montez," Chloe lifted her head, "how did you live without your friends for so long when you were all so close?"

Gabriella smiled at the tiny innocent girl in front of her. She had yet to be exposed to the harsh realities and the tough curveballs life threw at each individual. "It's just taking it one day at a time." She ran a hand through her long hair, ending with twining a curl carefully around her right pointer finger, "It's either accepting the fact and moving on, or following an impending path of self-destruction."

"And you chose the first." Lindsay commented matter-of-factly.

"No not at first. At first I fell into depression. It was so deep my mother considered pulling me out right before graduation, but I wouldn't have it."

"Because you and Miss Neilson were still close?" Lindsay leaned forward, interested in the story.

Gabriella chuckled, "No such thing as a secret in Albuquerque, huh? No, I wouldn't leave because I thought, I hoped, it would pass. I wouldn't move on because I believed the argument would pass by like a ship in a quiet sea."

"But it didn't did it?" Kyle had quieted down considerably.

"I left, alone at first. I went to Boston College, then met up with Miss Neilson at UVA. Boston College is tiny, no one was too close to me. I started over. That's where I learned to breathe again and it was nice." Gabriella sighed, "Yet I was right to begin with. I did pass, it just took some extenuating circumstances and fate, but here we all are."

"Then why isn't it a happy ending?" Chloe's eyes were wide, upset at all the new challenges that would not only affect the lives of their favorite teachers, but also themselves.

"Because it's hardly over." Gabriella gave Chloe a kind smile, "It's just the beginning, it's a new challenge, a new obstacle, that we have to face. And that's okay, it's good. It's how you grow and learn. Coach Bolton is strong and the rumors are false. The truth always comes out." She stopped for a moment. Looking at each student, she pushed her chair back. Walking over to the black board, she picked up the chalk and began writing her favorite quote in her perfect scrawl,

'Oh what a tangled web we weave, when first we practice deceive'

-

"Who said that?" Gabriella looked expectantly at her students.

"Sir Walter Scott." Matt shrugged his brawny shoulders when all eyes moved him. "Miss Evans tells you that everyday Kyle." He shook his head at his best friend's obliviousness, "When you lie about not doing your homework. She said it's her other fourth's favorite quote."

"Are you her other fourth?" Carrie asked quietly.

Nodding Gabriella smiled, "Pay, Miss Evans, used to say that she was made up of four parts. There was her, her twin, Ryan, Mr. Evans, her boyfriend Zeke, Mr. Baylor, and me, her best friend."

"Are you made up of four parts?" Carrie queried.

"No, only three. In high school at least. Coach Bolton, Miss Evans, and myself. Now there are too many to count." She sighed contentedly.

The bell sounded, signaling the end of lunch. And the end of Gabriella's last school day. Her last day before her probationary period, which was indeterminably long, began. "I'll see you kids around. Keep the class in line for me."

They each nodded, Chloe and Lindsay stopping to give her a hug on they're way out. Gabriella smiled as Matt easily looped his arm around Chloe's shoulders, bringing her close in a comforting movement.

The door closed with a bang. Looking down at her desk, she set her lesson plans in a spot easy to see and began collecting her personal things. When everything was in order, she turned around and faced the board.

**_"Oh what a tangled web we weave, when first we practice to deceive."_**

**_~ Sir Walter Scott_**

She neatly signed Sir Water Scott's name at the bottom, setting the chalk down just as the door quietly creaked open.

"Brie?"

Gabriella turned around and took in the disheveled appearance of her boyfriend. Her eyes immediately tearing up she floated gracefully to his side, "I know Wildcat. I know."

His arms encircled her tiny body. Drawing her as close to him as she could possibly be. She tucked her head underneath his chin, in that one perfect spot she'd grown accustomed to. "We'll get through it Troy, we always have and we always will."

Troy looked down at her, "I'm not so sure about his Brie, I just don't think this is going to be as easy."

Moving away, Gabriella picked her bag up, she held her hand out. He grinned and twined their fingers together. Together. That'd be the only way they'd get through it. If they got through it.

Gabriella turned on her way out, her mind playing the quote over again in her head, hoping that just this once, it remained true. She cut the lights and closed the door.

Review!

Mollie XOXO


	22. Chapter 22

Hey guys it's Mollie. I'm so sorry for the lack of updates, but things have been crazy around here. My best friend's dad just died and it was really sudden. I'm the only one that goes to school within driving distance of her house so I basically live in my car driving the two hours back and forth every night to be with her family. Plus I have finals in like a week…oh the joy of school….so I'm basically booked between helping with the funeral and studying for everything I have barely had time to take a breather, let alone write.

For the moment I've got the beginning of the new chapters to Dream, Life at EHS, and Welcome to Camp Rock written, when things slow down I'll be able to finish them and as I finish a chapter I promise to post it. Just stick with me, in like 2 weeks all this crap will be over and I'll be on summer vacation free to write whenever I want!

Thanks! Happy Easter!

Mollie XOXO


End file.
